The Darkest of Stars
by hic-sunt-dracones
Summary: Kyara hid from the Shadows and her father all her life, but the Shadows eventually manage to find her. She manages to escape and runs towards Gotham. Before she can make it, the Team finds her. They want to help her, but can a girl damaged in more than one way ever heal? Eventual Aqualad/oc
1. Construction Sites

**Once I blazed across the sky, **

**Leaving trails of flame; **

**I fell to earth, **

**and here I lie-****Who'll help me up again?**

**- A shooting Star**

**- Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

"Happy Harbor's friendly neighborhood bank!" The sign practically screamed as I read the text on the billboard. The billboard was located directly above the largest bank in the city, practically begging people to rob the place. I hated banks, but the bank's roof offered good places to hide and recover from injuries.

_If I don't die from frostbite first._ The temperature had ranged from 10-30 degrees fareinheit. It was better than the last city I had stayed at, it had actually snowed there. For the past three days I had been forced to hitchhike and walk in order to get to Gotham. Happy Harbor was merely a rest stop on my journey. _I could always talk to the heroes that patrol Happy Harbor._ No, with my luck they would be working for the enemy and would try to capture me. _Or think I was an orphaned girl who ran way._ I needed to find Batman.

The sound of soft footsteps below me distracted me from my paranoid thoughts. I slowly looked over the edge of the roof and saw a shadow enter the building I was on. _What is going on? _Two more shadows followed the first at a safe distance. _Probably a robbery, I should move, but I'm so tired and it hurts whenever I do anything._ I stumbled over to the billboard and leaned on it, exhausted from that small effort. It had been about 5 minutes since the shadows had entered the building, making me doubtful that the police would come.

The concrete below her began to rumble and shake._ What in the world-_ I was thrown to the edge of the roof as a man burst through the patch of concrete I had been standing on. He wore a sumo wrestler mask, and had tubes attached to his body. Something followed him through the hole, a tan clay-like thing that seemed to change its shape to suit its needs. _Okay, I should have moved. So that's clayface and some sumo wrestler guy. Wait, why are they running?_

My question was answered when a green skinned girl flew through the hole. She was followed by teenaged boy wearing a superman themed shirt, an archer, a man with glowing tattoos, and a kid that moved faster than normal. _No, not them!_ I scrambled for my pair of stolen sunglasses and shoved them on my face. There was nothing I could do to disguise my ill-fitting hoody and ragged shorts.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Mr. Sumo wrestler laughed.

"Bane, this is pointless, surrender" The archer said.

Someone began to cackle, I nervously began to look around. It sounded so familiar, but I couldn't place it. A loud crack echoed around me as a small figure slammed his feet into the side of Bane's head. Clayface roared and rushed toward the group of teenagers, forming his hands into hammers. The archer girl calmly shot an electrified arrow towards the monster. He turned into dust as Bane slammed onto the ground beside the team, unconscious,

"Souvenir!" The kid in yellow shot forward and grabbed Bane's mask.

_Time to go._ I began to run towards the edge of the roof, but tripped over a small piece of concrete. _Crap!_ A sharp piece of metal had stabbed me when the roof had exploded beneath, and I was paying for it through blood loss.

"Hey," The yellow guy ran over to her, seemingly trying to help me.

"You should get away from me," I snarled as I backed towards the edge of the roof.

"Please, we are not going to hurt you, but we need to know who you are," the man with the tattoos walked towards me.

"As if," I scoffed. _I hope I have enough strength for this._ I closed my eyes and began to focus. Soon, my hand and the space around it began to glow a golden color. The golden particles swirled and collapsed to form a golden sword with a long blade. "I'll say it again, get away from me."

Tattoos narrowed his eyes and pulled out to handle-like things. They formed 2 blue swords as he settled into a defensive stance. Everything seemed to stand still as she stared at the team. They were in both offensive and defensive stances, depending on the person. The smallest was hidden in the shadows as he let out a soft cackle. I slowly raised my sword, acting like I was going to attack.

"Geronimo!"

I did a neat back flip off the edge of the building (kicking the yellow teen in the face, which knocked him out) and onto the fire escape below. I quickly dropped to the ground below and began to run, hoping they wouldn't follow. A quick glance behind me showed that I wasn't that lucky. The teen in the superman shirt- _isn't he called Superboy?-_ was leaping towards me. The green girl flew along side him, just ahead of the others.

I jumped the fence surrounding a demolition site. _Oh god, it hurts so much. _My broken ribs were on fire. Half of the building was already demolished, leaving mounds of concrete everywhere. I ran towards the largest mound, perhaps I could make my stand there. I flipped onto the large slabs that jutted out from the pile, using them as my personal staircase to the top of the mound. My feet slid out from under me as I jumped to the slab at the top of the pile.

"Ah! Holy unlucky day, Batman," I screeched when I caught the edge of the slab.

"Hold on, we'll help you!" The green girl called.

I let out a small sob and shakily pulled myself over the slab's edge. I had allowed my sword to disintegrate on the run to the construction site, but now I reformed it. _Why can't this end?_ I backed up to the center of the mound. Superboy and the others had reached the edge of the pile and seemed to be forming a strategy. _Where's the smallest one?_

"What's with the glowing sword?" Soft footfalls announced the arrival of the missing team member.

"Who are you? Why can't you leave me be?" I ignored his questions in favor of my own. _I know that voice._

"My name is Robin and you attacked us!" He stepped closer to her, but his face was shrouded in shadows.

_How did I not realize that was Robin?_

"I'm not going to harm anyone, I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. I- I'm just so tired of hiding everywhere I go. Why can't this- this Hell end? Screw finding the idiot in a bat suit, I might as well just jump," My voice trailed off and I shivered violently. I took up an offensive stance. "Please, just leave me alone!"

Robin took a step closer to me. "We can help you. I'm Batman's protege, I can talk to him," his voice had become soothing. "It's okay," he took the final step towards me, the glow from my sword illuminating his face.

The sword shattered into a million rays of light as it hit the ground. Robin took a step backwards. "Richard Grayson, my Richard Grayson,"my voice was a whisper.

"How do you know me!" He shouted in surprise.

"My featherless bird, how did I not recognize you? Oh my god, how? Why?" I rambled. "You should leave- it's not safe. I can't let you die," I lapsed into Romanian.

Without warning, Robin stepped forwards and slapped me. When he spoke it was in Romanian. "Sorry, you were in shock. I need to know who you are."

"You don't recognize me?" I cracked a bittersweet smile. "You helped me learn how to fly on a trapeze at Haley's. My mother used to perform with the ribbons. She was in the aerial silks act."

The whites of his mask widened. "Kyara Wayne, Ky, you're supposed to be dead. How are you alive? Where's your mom? Why are you looking for Batman?"

"My mom faked my death, she was murdered by the Shadows, I was held captive by the Shadows for 3 months, and now I am on the run," I paused and smirked. "Why am I looking for Batman? I'm looking for him because Bruce Wayne is Batman, and Batman is my father." He tried to say something, but I rushed on.

"I need help, but I don't know who to trust anymore..." I fell to my knees, too tired to care anymore.

"Come with us, we'll help you"

MY COMPUTER WON'T LET ME ADD A PAGE BREAK!THIS IS A PAGE BREAK!

Robin and I flipped from slab to slab as we descended towards the others. He went first and steadied me as I landed on each platform. The blood loss was catching up to me, among other things. We had decided to introduce me as Astra. I had realized that Robin had been in telepathic communication the whole time we were talking, so the team did not attack me as I landed before them. The tattooed teen stepped forward.

"I am Aqualad, this is Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Artemis," He pointed to each member as he introduced them, "We will rendezvous with the League at our base. We will need to blindfold you."

I let out a shaky laugh," Don't bother, I may not have recognized you, but I do know where your base is located. Mount Justice, correct? I figured it out before all Hell broke loose in my life."

"We can't trust her! It's better to turn her into the authorities," Superboy stepped forward. Aqualad began to speak, but was interrupted.

"I agree with Superboy, she's dangerous." Artemis half-shouted. Kid Flash sighed.

"Enough, we will take her to the League. Miss Martian, have you called the Bioship?" Aqualad asked with a small hint of anger.

"The Bioship is standing by," the martian said. Something slowly appeared behind her- the ship. A door in the back of it opened. Aqualad gave the order to board.

I was forced to lean on Robin as they walked towards the Bioship. Inside, the Team was already seated. Miss Martian sat at the helm, with Super Boy and Aqualad beside her. Artemis and Kid Flash sat in seats that were close together, with Artemis resting her head on Kid Flash's shoulder. Two more seats appeared as we entered. Without warning, the Bioship began to take off.

"Sorry, the Bioship is a little temperamental tonight!" Miss Martian called.

I APOLOGIZE FOR THE USE OF ALL CAPS, THIS IS A PAGE BREAK!

There was an awkward silence as the ship landed in Mount Justice. The team was probably have another telepathic conversation. To be honest, I didn't care. I was more nervous about what my father would think of me when we met. Would he like me? Would he care? Does he even remember my mother? The seat belts unfastened themselves as the doors in the ship opened. Robin moved to help me up, but I refused. *Let's get this over with.*

Black Canary, Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, Superman, and Red Tornado were waiting for us when we disembarked. My skin became even paler as I saw Batman. The team was dismissed (Kid Flash had scooped Artemis up and proclaimed that they had a movie to watch in the living room tonight), leaving her alone with _the _superheroes.

Batman was the first to speak. "Who are you?"

I smiled and removed my sunglasses. It exposed blue eyes that had a ring of purple around the center, completing my appearance: a girl a head shorter than Aqualad, with extremely pale skin, jet black hair, and weird eyes.

"My name is Kyara Wayne, daughter of the infamous bat," I gave them a sad smile and looked at Batman, "Hello Father."


	2. Memories and Explanations

**Chapter 2**

_**Author's note:**_

_**Kyara: 16**_

_**Robin: just turned 14**_

_**Auqualad: 16**_

_**Superboy: Appears 16**_

_**Miss Martian: appears 16**_

_**Artemis:15**_

_**Kidflash: 16**_

_**Warnings: Mild Language, attempted suicide (in a memory)**_

**Star light, Star Bright, **

**The first star I see tonight;**

** I wish I may, I wish I might,**

**Have the wish I wish tonight.**

"Recognized Martian Manhunter 07," The computer announced as a Zeta tube whirled to life. A tall, green alien walked out of the tube. He was slightly intimidating, but had a kind face.

"I just received your message. I assume that this is the girl," Martian Manhunter stated. He walked towards me, "Greetings, I am Martian Manhunter. You have nothing to fear from us." I gave him a tired smile, shivering slightly. He smiled and glanced at the League, "Perhaps we should take this into a conference room?"

"Oh, right. Kid, follow me!" The Flash walked towards a hallway, most of the superheroes following behind him. I was in the middle of the pack, accidentally ending up beside Batman. _He's so tall! My mother would have looked so short beside him._ This was true, I had been taller than my mother when she was still alive, but I was short compared to the Bat.

I had begun to shiver violently, it seemed like it was warmer outside than it was in here._ Or the adrenaline is wearing off._Something warm and rather heavy was suddenly draped across my shoulders, making me flinch. A quick glance at the fabric revealed jet black material with a ragged edge dragging across the floor. I glanced at Batman in surprise, but he had moved to walk beside Superman. _That was...unexpected._

A set of glass doors slid open as we reached them. Inside, there was a large glass table and at a large number of plush, rolling chairs. I limped over to the closest chair and sat down with Batman's cape still wrapped around me. Green Arrow moved to sit on one side of me (Black Canary sat next to Green Arrow); the Flash sat on the opposite side of me. The rest of the superheroes sat in the available chairs.

"I hope you understand why we're skeptical of your claim, but maybe-" Superman began to speak, but was interrupted by me.

"Then do a paternity test. Swab the inside of my cheek, take my blood, whatever it takes to convince you of who I am," I felt horrible for interrupting him, but I rushed on. "I just want to finish this."

"Flash, can you get the supplies needed for this?" Green Arrow asked while looking at me.

"On it," the Flash ran out of the room. He returned a minute later with the tools required to draw blood. "I can swab your cheek, but blood samples will be the most accurate." He walked over to me and began to pull up the sleeve of my hoodie. _And here we go._ He froze as he exposed the scars on my wrist. _The perfect spot to cut that results in death._ Black Canary's eyes widened slightly as Green Arrow let out a shocked gasp. I flinched, but kept my eyes focused on my wrist.

Flash gave a sad shake of his head and continued pulling my sleeve up until he found the vein he wanted. I watched as the tourniquet was wrapped around my arm and my skin was disinfected. "This may sting," the speedster said as he slid the needle into my arm. _Yay, more blood loss. _He finished quickly and I was able to roll my sleeve down. "You need to eat this," I was given a cookie and some juice as he moved over to Batman.

I curled up in my chair and watched as my father's blood was drawn. Everyone's eyes were on me as I buried my face in the dark fabric that I was still wrapped up in. Dimly, I heard the Flash leave and come back to take his seat beside me.

"Why did they kidnap you? " Black Canary had snapped out of her shock. I sighed and lifted my head so I was looking at the superheroes.

"It's easier to start from the beginning than the middle of the story," I frowned slightly, " My mother was 17 years old and he was 16." I nodded towards Batman. "Haley's Travelling Circus was in Gotham. When they heard Bruce Wayne had bought tickets to see the show, they invited him to tour the grounds beforehand to see the behind the scene magic."

Batman didn't move as she spoke.

"My mother was in charge of the tour. Her name was Lauren Mcdowell. She performed in the aerial silks act. They flirted and decided to go on a date after the performance, as friends. That date turned into several dates over the weeks that the circus was in town. Eventually, the circus left - ending their fun little game." I smiled bitterly.

"A month later, Wayne received a letter with no return address from Lauren. She wrote to tell him that she was pregnant, and that he was the only possible father. She told him that she didn't want her child to grow up in the spotlight, constantly in danger of being kidnapped and held for ransom. Lauren promised to take care of the child and she was saving money to leave the circus. He promised to leave them alone."

Batman's expression was unreadable.

"Eight years later, the performer receives a generous donation, more than enough for her and her 8-year-old child to leave the circus. Just as well, because the child has discovered that she has powers. She can manipulate the light that is everywhere and can even generate light from her body, which draws the attention of the Shadows. So they travel the world, training the little girl and jumping at every shadow they see. By the time the girl is 16, she is an expert fighter." I pause for a moment and push the juice and cookies away from me, drawing frowns from them.

"The family of 2 decides to go on a fall hiking trip. Nothing big, just a quick day's worth of hiking. That's when the Shadows find them. They wound the mother and take the girl. I assume the mother makes it back to town to tell authorities what had happened, then d-dies. For 3 months the girl is held and tortured by the League of Shadows. They were determined to break her and turn her into an assassin. A guard betrays the League by helping her escape, and then blows up the base she was in killing everyone inside. " I began to shiver again.

"The girl, I mean me, ran towards Gotham. I was found by your protegés before I could make it. That's my story, my Hell. This is it for me. End of the line and all that stuff," They were staring at me with concern and pity now.

"In order to verify your story, I will need to look at your memories," Martian Manhunter spoke up . I winced, my mind was dangerous.

"The only way you can go into my mind and not come out catatonic is by letting me go with you. Psimon tried the same thing and ended up in a catatonic state. It would be easier for you to link everyone up and view my memories that way,"

Martian Manhunter looked at me, "Very well." His eyes began to glow and I let out a small gasp as we entered my mind.

PAAAGGGEE BREEAAKK BECAUSE MY LAPTOP HATES ME

We were in a room with a large screen facing us. Martian Manhunter frowned, soon memories began to play on the screen. I began to shudder as they rippled across the screen, each one was more horrible than the last. Black Canary soon walked up to me and forced me to turn away from the screen, burying my head in her shoulder.

When her body became rigid, I realized which one they were watching. In the memory I was looking at the knife I had convinced the guard to give me. It was crude, but it would be effective. I was close to death when the guards burst into my cell and tried to stop the bleeding.

The last memory they viewed was last night's. I had gone to a homeless shelter to find new clothing and a place to sleep. The people there had been so nice, even letting me take a shower in the volunteer facilities.

"That is the last memory," the Martian said as the room began to fade.

WWOOOHHOOO PAGE BREAK

I nearly fell out of my seat as I returned to reality. As it was, Flash had to catch me. _There goes my ribs again and I think that stab wound just got bigger._ He left to check the results of the paternity test. _Yes, I love awkward silences!_

"So, the results are in!" Flash half jokingly announced, "Congrats Bats, it's a girl." He trailed off and took his seat again.

"Focus Flash. We need to figure out how to bring you out into the public again," Superman directed this last part towards me.

"Easy enough, just drop me off at a hospital and let me walk in alone. If the League announces that they found me, it will draw too much attention. The hospital might keep quiet for a couple of days." I sighed.

"We need to discuss this alone," Batman glared at me.

Green Arrow led me out into the hallway, tossing a quick "I like Kyara's plan" over his shoulder. I smiled at him as I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. The warmth from the cape was making me sleepy.

"Why didn't you give into the Shadows? It would've saved you from the torture," Green Arrow's voice was quietly inquisitive.

I shrugged and pulled the cape closer to me.

"Actually, why did you choose a hospital instead of a police station?"

My voice was quiet when I answered,"5 fractured or broken ribs, a sprained ankle, lacerations on my back, deep muscle bruising, a stab wound, blood loss, possibly malnourished, dehydration, and possible hypothermia."

"You should have told us that. We wouldn't have kept you for so long if we had known!" Green Arrow was in full on father figure mode. "You need to go to a hospital now!" He was about to say more when the doors to the conference room slid open. Batman stepped out.

"We'll do it your way. Let's go." I pulled myself up and walked with him towards the Zeta tubes.

"Where are we going and what about Robin?" I was confused.

"Robin is already home. We're going to Gotham"

OMG IT IS A PAGE BREAK!

The Batmobile was quiet as Batman drove towards Gotham General. The vehicle had waited for us at the other end of the Zeta tube, saving me from having to walk in the snow. I dropped the cape on the Batmobile's floor and began to pull off my hoodie.

"What are you doing, it's 20 degrees outside!" Batman glanced at me.

"I have to look the part! Ow, that hurts," I was wearing a thin t-shirt now. Half of the right side of it was soaked in blood. "On the bright side, they'll find my injuries faster."

His eyes widened slightly as he saw my shirt. "Damn," He increased his speed.

We pulled into an alley across the street from the hospital. I slowly got out, steadying myself against the car. My injuries were hitting me in full force now. Everything was moving. Dimly, I heard Batman say something. I simply nodded and began to stumble towards the hospital, my left leg was only just supporting my weight.

The hospital was deliciously warm when I limped inside. A secretary inside began to say something about visiting hours when she looked up at me and screamed.

"Oh my god, Ma'am are you okay?" She grabbed the phone and dialed a number, "I need paramedics in here!" The secretary rushed towards me as I collapsed to the floor.

A security guard knelt beside me. He took out a small piece of paper and asked me questions. Who are you? What happened? Where is your family? The paramedics pushed him out of the way and began to check my injuries.

They pulled my shirt up to expose the stab wound in my side. One of them cursed and began to apply pressure. I screeched as they pressed down on my ribs.

"Her ribs on her right side are broken," A finger probed my left side, "Same on the left. Kid, I need you to listen. I need you to stay conscious when I apply pressure to your side. On 3! One, Two, Three!" I screamed as they pressed down again. My vision began to grow dim.

"We're losing her! C'mon stay with us!"

It was too late, the darkness on the edge of my vision had swallowed me whole.


	3. Gotham General

**Chapter 3**

**We stopped checking for monsters under our bed when we realized they were inside us.**

**-Joker, Sam Stevens, Stephen King (just choose one, because the internet can't make up its mind)**

February 2nd, 2011

"This girl is claiming to be my daughter?" Bruce Wayne stared at James Gordon in amazement.

"Yes, she is. She stumbled into Gotham General at 5 in the morning. Her name is Kyara Wayne, daughter of Lauren Mcdowell," Commissioner Gorden watched as Mr. Wayne's face grew pale. "Does the name sound familiar to you?"

"Lauren Mcdowel was a circus performer. I dated while her circus was in Gotham. But that was over 16 years ago!"

"Kyara is 16 years old. Her mother was killed 3 months ago by the same people who kidnapped Kyara. Look, the hospital wants to do a paternity test on you. It's a simple cheek swab, nothing scary."Gordon's voice trailed off as Wayne nodded his head. "Right, they took her sample even though she is unconscious. All the doctors need is your cheek sample." James Gordon led the way to a small lab.

Inside the doctors greeted Mr. Wayne and swabbed the inside of his cheek. He was told he could go home while they tested the results, but refused the offer. "It's okay if she's not my daughter, but I want to be able to immediately see her if she is."

PAGE BREAK, WHY WON'T THIS WORK ON MY COMPUTER?

An hour later, a nurse brought him up to his daughter's room. A pale girl lay on a hospital bed, partly covered in blankets. Her left ankle and calf were wrapped in a cloth brace. He could barely see the stitches that wrapped around her collar bone and shoulder, then continued down her back. Several needles were inserted into her arm. *She looks like Lauren.* Her small nose, high cheekbones, and full lips weren't inherited from him, he was sure of that. Behind him, someone politely cleared their throat.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Maxwell. I assume that you are Mr. Wayne, the father?" Dr. Maxwell was short, but handsome. He politely shook hands with Dr. Maxwell, noting the firmness of his handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Maxwell. If you don't mind me asking, what are her injuries?" smiled at the doctor.

"Oh let's see. Deep lacerations on her back that seemed to have been made by a whip-like object, minor sprained left ankle, 4 fractured ribs, 3 broken ribs, deep muscle bruises all over her body, knife wounds to the area around her collar bone, a deep cut in her side that seems to have been cause by flying shrapnel of some sort, dehydration, and she is extremely malnourished. I'm surprised she only had a minor case of hypothermia. You probably want some time alone with her, am I correct? She should be coming around anytime now, so have fun!" Maxwell rushed out of the room, leaving a stunned playboy behind.

Wayne jumped as his phone began to ring."Yes, Alfred?"

"I'm assuming that the results came back positive, sir?"

"Yes, they did. I think that I will stay at the hospital for another hour or so. Is Dick okay?" Bruce Wayne stared at the girl lying in the hospital bed.

"Master Dick is fine. He begged me to take him to see the girl. Her name is Kyara, correct?" Bruce could practically hear Alfred raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, Alfred, her name is Kyara," the figure in the bed began to move slightly,"I've got to go. She's waking up." He snapped his cellphone shut and sat in the chair by the bed.

OH WHAT A WONDERFUL PAGE BREAK

Kyara's POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that it wasn't cold. It was beautifully, blissfully warm. Someone began to pull something across the floor and move close to me. I groaned as I began to open my eyes. _*Wait, where am I?_* My eyes slid open as I tried to sit up.

"Easy, I don't think they want you to sit up until you've healed more," a man grabbed my shoulders and helped me lay down again. _*Don't touch me!*_

"Where am I?"My voice was raspy.

"You're in Gotham General. Do you recognize me?" He was smiling at her skin was lightly tanned with jet black hair and brown eyes to accent it.

"Should I? It's so hard to think right now," The blanket had become extremely interesting to me.

He gently smiled at me, "I didn't think you would. My name is Bruce Wayne. I-I'm your father. " Mr. Wayne gave me a nervous smile.

"Oh, Mother always said that you were my father, but I never truly believed," I broke off as tears began to fill my eyes. "Oh my god, Mom is..." I began to sob.

Bruce looked gave me a panicked look, hesitated, and then pulled me into hug. _*An assassin grabbing me and throwing me over their shoulder.*_ My body stiffened at the human contact, but slowly began to relax.

"It's okay."

PAAGEE BREAk

Bruce Wayne POV

Kyara had eventually fallen asleep, exhausted from crying. After making sure she really was asleep, he got up and left the room. Commissioner Gordan and a tall man were waiting outside for him.

"She was awake for about 30 minutes. I told her what had happened," Bruce awkwardly murmured.

"This is Gerard Sherman. He's from Child Protection services." Gordon looked uneasy.

"Hello, I'll be handling Kyara's case. This may be a little sudden, but are you planning to take custody of your daughter?" Mr. Sherman frowned slightly.

Bruce Wayne stiffened, "Of course, I am. I'm not going to send a girl who just lost her mother into the system."

"I hoped you would. You'll need to fill out some paperwork, but this should be fairly quick. After all, the state has seen how well you take care of your ward," the group began to walk down the hall.

WHAT WONDEROUS PAGE BREAKS

KYARA'S POV

February 4, 2011

Today was my first day of not being hopped up on every single pain killer and sleep-inducing drug imaginable. I had a fuzzy memory of Batman hugging me while I cried. _*Why do painkillers make me so sad?*_ The police had wanted to question me yesterday, but the doctors had refused to let them in. Apparently Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne had visited me while I was unconscious, or at least that was what a star-struck nurse had told me while she changed my bandages.

Thankfully, she had been replaced with a younger and friendlier nurse named Amanda. She was a mother of a 1 year old child and had a husband who worked as a police officer. Amanda was changing my bandages when I asked her about pencils and computer paper.

She shook her head, "The only computer paper and pencils for patients are in the children's ward. I think doctors are afraid that someone will go mad and try to stab them in the eye with a colored pencil while they're trying to check the patient's stitches," Amanda chuckled,"That would be interesting to see."

"It's fine. I used to draw all the time before I was..taken. At the time, I was taking art classes from a local college," I made eye contact and smiled.

Amanda hesitated, "I'll see what I can do, I might be able to smuggle something in."

"What's this I hear about smuggling?" An elderly man walked into my room. "Top secret I assume. I'm Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne family butler."

"I'll leave you guys alone," Amanda hurried out of the room.

"Hi, I'm Kyara Wayne. It's a pleasure to meet you," I began to sit up, trying to get my back straight.

"Miss Wayne, please don't do that. It will only inflame your ribs even further," Alfred began to adjust my pillows.

"Bruce won't be here for another 20 minutes. How is.." Richard Grayson's voice trailed off as he saw me. "Hi, I'm Richard Grayson. You probably don't remember me, but we used to work together at," I interrupted him.

"Haley's Travelling Circus! My mother used to tell us we were siblings," I smiled at the young acrobat.

"I hoped you would remember!" Dick sounded excited.

Alfred quickly changed the topic, "Do you have a favorite book?"

"That's a really hard question. My favorite book would have to be Alas, Babylon. I love the Harry Potter series, so if I could choose the the Harry Potter series, I would."

"Do you think Snape ever cared about Harry?" Dick moved closer to me.

Richard and I were still arguing over Snape when Mr. Wayne walked into my room. He cast a confused look at us, and turned to Alfred.

"They're arguing over Harry Potter. I'm torn between amusement and worry," Alfred grinned.

I stopped talking as Mr. Wayne cleared his throat. "Hello Mr. Wayne . I didn't notice you!"

"It's just Bruce. How are you?" We continued like this for several minutes until he nervously cleared his throat. "I know this is a little rushed, but I was wondering if you'd like to stay with us after you're released from the hospital."

"Of course! Thank you, I had hoped, but I never expected to actually," Mr. Wayne cut me off with a grin and rose from his chair.

"Of course we would welcome you! After all, you are my daughter. I have to go to a meeting now. Some people don't seem to understand that meetings shouldn't be held at 5:00 in the afternoon," He shook my hand and hurried out of the room.

Dick frowned, "I don't he's feeling the aster right now."

"I thought an aster was a type of flower."

"It is, but if dislike is the opposite of like, then aster is the opposite of disaster!"

"So the opposite of distraught would be traught," I said doubtfully.

"Exactly!"

"Interesting theory, but I doubt that an English professor would accept it." Alfred cleared his throat.

"Master Dick, we should get going. You do have homework...and other extracurricular activities to get to. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Wayne," I watched as they left the room. _*What can you do in a hospital while stuck in a bed?*_

February 5, 2011

I jumped in surprise when Amandaa dropped a bag on my bed, " I hope these are okay. The charge nurse gave me a hard time about them."

A large sketchbook was nestled in the plastic. A small pack of colored and regular pencils lay on top of it. "This is perfect!"

"You better show me your drawings as you finish them," Amanda chuckled.

"Of course," Amanda finished changing my bandages and hurried out of the room.

_*Amanda is awesome at choosing art supplies.*_ The sketch book was perfect for what I wanted to do. The colored pencils were perfect, specially designed for shading. _*What should I draw? It's been so long since I've been able to think freely, let alone be imaginative.*_ Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. Amanda had shown me a picture of her family, perhaps I could mess around with that.

February 7, 2011

"I may or may not have drawn something for you," I stated as Amanda walked into my room. Three sheets of paper lay in my hand, the edges torn from ripping them out of my sketchbook. I quickly shoved them into her hand and began to scrub at the graphite marks all over my hands.

The first one was a simple black and white sketch of the nurse's face. It had taken me the longest to draw, as I had difficulty capturing the light in her eyes. The second was a drawing of her in her uniform, walking towards a patient with a stethoscope in hand. "I love them! I wonder what you did to the 3rd."

"I was only going to draw 2, but then I thought about that picture of your family, and things got a little crazy." Amanda flipped to the last one and stared at it for a couple of seconds. _*Not that I blame her.*_

She was sitting on the back of a dragon, brandishing a syringe. Her son sat in front of her, looking extremely bored. The husband was in his full police uniform, pointing a sword at the goblins that were running towards them. The ground around the dragon charred and burned. My favorite part was the dragon itself. It was lifting its head towards the sky, jaws full of fire. You could see the form of a Pegasus flying towards the family in the background of the picture.

"This is the weirdest art I have ever seen, but it's also my new favorite piece. I hope whatever school your going to has a good art program, because talent like this shouldn't be wasted," without warning, Amanda rushed towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

" 'Manda, my ribs!"

"Oh God, I forgot! I'm so sorry!" She began to check me over for signs of ripped stitches, "Out of all the patients I've worked with, you were my favorite."

"Wait, you're leaving?"

"Today's my last day. My husband applied for a transfer to Metropolis, we didn't want to raise our kid in this city."

February 15, 2011

The doctors finally agreed to release me today. The psychiatrists tried to convince the doctors that I should be kept for observation, claiming that I was in danger of self-harming or committing suicide. Bruce had to threaten to sue the hospital to convince them to release me. Someone had leaked the news of Bruce Wayne's illegitimate child to the paparazzi 2 days ago and now reporters were continuously trying to sneak into my room.

"I took the liberty of picking up some clothes for you. You'll be able to go clothing shopping later, but these will have be enough for facing the press," I turned to see Alfred standing in the doorway holding a bundle of clothes and a small bag of toiletries. I grabbed the things from him, silently thanking him. "We'll be waiting outside the room."

My room had a small bathroom that I could change in. I pulled on the skinny jeans first, surprised at how well they fit. The shirt was too big, but it had a picture of the album Viva la Vida by Cold Play on it. _*I can't believe they remembered me mentioning my favorite band._* Alfred had thoughtfully included a hairbrush and hair bands in the bag. The hair band was commandeered for tying back the extra material on my shirt. _*I never realized how wavy my hair was.*_ My hair fell in soft, ragged waves around my face, with the bottom edges uneven. *I totally need a hair cut!* Black fur-lined boots sat at the bottom of the bag.

Dick handed me a black coat with a furry hood as soon as I opened the door. "It snowed a couple days ago, you might want these as well," he handed me gloves.

"The paparazzi are waiting outside. Alfred's bringing the car around to the entrance, but they'll still surround you as you're walking to the car. Just ignore them, Dick and I will shield you as much as possible," Bruce placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Well, it was supposed to reassure me, but just served to freak me out. Lately, I hadn't been responding well to physical contact, it merely reminded me of my 3 months in captivity.

I began to grow nervous as we approached the doors leading to the outside. More people than I could count were waiting outside, cameras primed and ready to fire. "Here we go," Dick said grimly.

The doors slid open.

"Ms. Wayne, how did you find out you were related to Bruce Wayne?"

"Can you describe your kidnapping?"

"Did you murder your mother?" I reached back and pulled up my hood, doing the best to hide my face.

"The car is straight ahead," Richard opened the door to let me slide inside.

"Ugh, people are vicious," Alfred began to drive away from the hospital.

"Quite right, Miss Wayne. Don't worry, you'll be able to get some rest and relaxation at the manor."

"I know this sounds weird," I began, "but do you remember seeing an abandoned parking garage in Downtown Gotham? It's next to a law firm."

"That parking garage has been abandoned for the last 2 years. It's condemned." Dick began to buckle his seat belt.

"Yeah, no. My mom bought it 2 years ago with some of the money she had saved from investments. She had someone place the condemned sign outside. It was supposed to be a place to hide in if the Shadows got too close. There are some things of mine in there." I pushed the hood back.

"It's on our way, I don't see why not," Bruce sighed and leaned back into his seat.

PAGE BREAK

"Is it okay if you pull up so I can speak into the coin slot?" The butler nodded and drove forward.

I rolled down the window, wincing at the cold. "Access Stargazer code G4487." The gate began to open.

The parking garage was covered in graffiti. I was amazed to see that there weren't any people living in here. _*I think she said it was 6 columns from the front and 2 to the right.*_ "Stop here."

The column was one of the only ones not covered in graffiti. Standing before it, I place my hand on the column, "Access compartments." The computer

began to scan my hand and eye.

"State your verification," I jumped as the computer spoke.

"The old king is dead! Long live the king!" When my mother created this place, she used lyrics from my favorite songs as verification codes. I guess it was a way to make sure I wouldn't forget them.

A small door opened in the pillar. Inside there were 2 small duffle bags. One contained clothes and small things that were meaningless to anyone but me. The other contained money , toiletries, and weapons. Bruce got out as I walked towards the car and began to help me load the duffles into the trunk of the limo.

He didn't ask what was in them.

PAGE BREAk

My room was on the 2nd floor of the manor. It was across from Dick's room, which I was grateful for. Dick and I carried the duffle bags into the room. I didn't truly look at the room until I had set my bags down.

The walls were painted a soft yellow. A queen sized bed was against one wall, a small desk sat by the opposite wall. Large windows dominated the wall facing the door, giving me a direct view of the garden outside. My favorite part was the small window seat set into the wall. Books lined the small shelves built into the walls above the seat.

"This is overwhelming!" I shouted as I twirled around the room.

"You're overwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" The circus boy grumbled, "You haven't even seen the bathroom and closet yet."

"There's more?" My eyes were practically bulging from their sockets. Looking around, I noticed 2 other doors in the room. Running over to the closest one, I yanked it open to show a walk-in closet. Two or three coats hung from the hangers.

"Dinah offered to take you shopping tomorrow."

"Dinah's dating Oliver Queen," I mused, "Hmm, interesting. Dinah masquerades as Black Canary, Oliver as Green Arrow."

"How did you figure out who was who in the world of Superheroes? I never understood that," Dick flopped onto my bed.

"Well, the first one I ever figured out was Batman. Think about it, Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham after 7 years of travelling the world. One month later, Gotham has a bat problem. Green Arrow was the same thing. I worked out the rest using that knowledge. Clark Kent was always writing about the benefits of Superman and Batman, all you had to do was imagine Superman wearing glasses, " I sat in the chair by my desk. A tablet with a detachable keyboard sat on the desk. _*Oohh, Windows!_*

"I never thought of doing that. Speaking of heroes, are you planning to, you know, roam the night with bats and birds?"

_*That's an interesting way to put it.*_ "I haven't decided yet. On one hand, I want to use my powers and skills to help people. But I also want to live a normal life."

"Normal is boring, remember that, "he suddenly stopped and stared at me, "What exactly are your powers?"

"I can manipulate light and the dark. The easiest thing to do is generate light from one point on my body, or form a ball of light," I made sure that the curtains and door were closed before making the tip of my finger glow. Closing my eyes, I concentrated and cupped my hands together.

A small butterfly made of light flew out of my hands when I opened them, "Watch this," The butterfly seemed to explode outwards, sending tendrils of golden light throughout the room. "This is nothing, if I wanted to I could make the light so bright it would blind anyone but me."

"I can also force particles of light to become tangible, to form something I want. It only works as long as whatever I've created is either touching me or is very close to me. That sword I created the night you found me is a good example," I pulled the computer chair over to me and sat down.

"The last part of my power is darkness. I can pull all the light out of a room and leave it pitch black. Theoretically, I can pull the light that your pupils are reflecting out of your eyes and leave you blind. I won't demonstrate that one, it uses too much of my energy."

"Interesting, I like it. "

WELL PAGE BREAK IT IS THEN

The bathroom in my room was pleasantly large. It had a bathtub with jets in one corner. _*I'm using you tomorrow.*_ Bath salts and soaps lined a shelf by the shower. The shower itself was made of frosted glass. With a sigh, I reached in and twisted the knob towards hot and waited.

While I waited, I examined myself in the mirror. There were faint scars on my collar bone and sides, but thanks to expert stitching, weren't very noticeable. My back was covered in white scars, which would hopefully fade once I began using the cream I was given. My wrists were a different story, though. For some reason, I didn't want those scars to fade. They had become a part of me over the months of torture.

One of the weirdest things about the shower was that the water didn't come from a shower head. Instead it came from the ceiling , so I didn't have to twist and turn to rinse myself off. _*Yes, I can shave!*_ Whoever had stocked this bathroom had thought of everything.

_*Mom would have loved to live here. Oh my God, It's all my fault!*_ My eyes began to sting, the only way I could tell that I was crying. _*If I had just given myself up a long time ago, she would still be alive. I killed her. It's all my fault.*_ I slowly slid down the shower wall until I hit the ground. _*My fault, my fault, my fault, MY FAULT!*_ I repeatedly chanted this in my head as I lay on the shower floor, curled up into a ball, and cried.

**Author's note: This chapter was painful for me to write. I'm really sorry for how it turned out, because I hate writing dialogue. I wanted to finish this chapter so that way I could get Kyara's hospital stay out of the way. Part of the next chapter will also be like this, but it will pick up.**


	4. Shopping

Chapter 4

**The dark and light are braided and bound.**

**-Marc Barasch**

* * *

February 16, 2011

The clock beside my bed read 1:00 A.M. _*So much for sleeping.*_ I was supposed to be sleeping in preparation for tomorrow's day of shopping with Black Canary. _*Who goes shopping at 9 in the morning?*_ I didn't expect to fall asleep anytime soon. Before I had been kidnapped I had suffered from chronic insomnia, but my mother hadn't known about it. In the past I had usually spent the sleepless nights working on my drawings and paintings. Being your own personal lightbulb helped with not being caught.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Robin had said about roaming the night. I didn't want to admit to Richard that I was terrified of being hurt again and of having a flashback while fighting Gotham's villains. At the same time, I wanted to fight. I have amazing powers and was trained to be an expert in fighting. I ***wanted*** to help the people of Gotham.

Batman probably didn't want me to fight anyways. It was bad enough that he was practically forced to adopt me. He probably didn't even want to be near me, let alone let me fight beside him. _*Robin's already filling that position anyways.*_ That was just one problem.

What would I wear? It's not like I could fight crime in my pajamas and there was no way in Hell that I would dress up like as some flying creature. It worked for Batman and Robin, but I couldn't see myself in a costume like that._ *I'm more of a steampunk costume kind of girl.*_ I wouldn't go out in public like that, but as a hero...An idea popped into my head. I shattered the silence in the darkened room by letting loose a cackle that would have made Robin proud. Scrambling to pull back the covers, my body began to radiate a soft light as I pulled out my new sketchbook and pencils. I flipped to a new page and curled up in the desk chair, pencil poised over the paper.

TIME SKIP/ PAGE BREAK

A mustang convertible pulled up to the manor at 8:55 in the morning. Inside, Alfred was trying to get me to eat more pancakes. I had already had 3 of the largest pancakes I had ever seen, but Alfred was convinced that I needed to eat more.

"Honestly Alfred, I'm not hungry. This is the most I've eaten in weeks; my stomach isn't used to this amount of food," I begged. A loud knock from the front of the manor saved me from the pancake wielding butler. He returned a few moments later with a blonde woman in tow.

"This is Miss Kyara. Kyara, this is Ms. Lance , an associate of Mr. Queen," Alfred politely announced.

"girlfriend would be more accurate," Ms. Lance said as she held out her hand, "Call me Dinah, I don't like being so formal. Speaking of formal, where's Dick?"

"He has school today," the butler took my plate of pancakes away,

"Shame, are you ready?" Dinah said kindly.

I glanced down at the clothes I was wearing. The black skinny jeans and white shirt had been in one of the duffles, but the boots and coat were from yesterday,"Yeah."

We said goodbye to Alfred and climbed into the mustang. "What do you want to do first? We can shop, get haircuts..."Dinah's stopped and waited.

"A haircut would be nice," I admitted.

"I know a good place in the Gotham mall."

TIME JUMP

Around noon, Dinah asked me if I would mind if Oliver Queen joined us for lunch. I had nervously agreed, confused at why Queen was in Gotham. Dinah told me that he was meeting with my father to discuss a partnership between their companies. Dinah had decided to come when she heard about me. I ignored my anger at her reason to come to Gotham.

She led me to a small, fancy italian restaurant just outside of the mall. Oliver was running 10 minutes late, giving Dinah more than enough time to ask me what I wanted to do.

"So are you planning to take up your father's night-time activities?" She asked casually.

"I don't know, maybe," I hesitated before pulling 5 or 6 papers out of my pocket, "I had a little extra time last night, so I designed this costume."

"Interesting ideas, but what if you got rid of this and replaced it with," She took a pencil out of her purse and scribbled something on the sheets.

"I like it, we should also add these as well," I replied as I began to sketch.

I stuffed the papers back in my pocket as the waitress led Mr. Queen to our booth. He leaned over and kissed Dinah's cheek as she opened the menu.

"Stop that," Dinah playfully smacked his hand.

"Couldn't resist," Oliver looked over at me, "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

"Kyara Wayne."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Wayne has told me about you," Oliver cheerfully said. A waiter walked up and took our orders.

"How do you like Gotham? I hope Dinah hasn't caused you to fear the mall."

"Gotham's amazing. I've never been to a city like this one. It's beautiful in its own way. Don't worry, Dinah hasn't managed to scare me off yet. I don't think she will. Anyone who manages to sit through a 45 minute hair cut is pretty cool," I said.

"It didn't take you that long to cut your hair," Dinah laughed.

"I like it. It seems to suit you," Oliver complimented. My hair had been cut until it was about 4 inches below my shoulders. I had the stylists layer it and add a sideswept fringe. It was different from anything I had ever had done to my hair, but I loved it.

"Thanks," I grabbed my drink, noticing Oliver flinch when he saw my wrists._ *You'd think he would have gotten over it by now.*_ Bruce, Alfred, and Richard didn't care. Dinah had hidden any reaction to them. I set my drink down and folded my hands in my lap. My voice was much quieter and darker when I spoke again, "What are you and my father discussing?"

"A partnership in the search for a cleaner source of energy," he replied, worry flashing in his eyes.

"Nothing is set in stone yet, this meeting is just to discuss ideas," Dinah added. The pair exchanged concerned glances and seemed to be about to ask me a question when our food was delivered. _*Way to make them overly concerned Kyara. I bet they think I'm a freak now.*_ I dug in, eager to avoid any questions. I barely spoke for the rest of the meal.

"Well it's been fun, kid. Sadly, my break is over," Queen cheerfully said as we left the restaurant. I had to resist the temptation to break his wrist as he ruffled my hair. Beside me, Dinah frowned. _*How tense was I?*_ He kissed Dinah and slid into his rental. Dinah and I walked back into the mall, ready to finish shopping.

WHEEE TIME SKIP

It was snowing by the time we arrived at the manor. I moved to open the car door, but stopped at her voice.

"Kyara, you know you can call me if you ever need to talk," Dinah slipped a piece of paper into my hand, "This has my number on it," she wrapped her arms around me. I stiffened as flashes of my mother being shot in the stomach while I was being forced to watch surged through my head. _*It's getting worse.*_ Dinah finally let go and began to help me unload the car.

Alfred ushered us inside as soon as we rang the door bell. The canary set the bags just inside the door. "Give my regards to Bruce and Dick, but I've got to get back to the hotel before this gets worse," I caught a glimpse of her hurrying to her car before Alfred shut the door.

"I'm exhausted," I proclaimed as Alfred and I carried the bags to my room, "Why is shopping so much work?" The Englishman merely quirked an eyebrow at me before setting the bags down inside my closet. "What? Where is everyone?"

"Master Bruce and Dick are in the cave preparing for tonight's patrol," Alfred carefully said.

"They have an actual cave? Bruce really does take his bat theme seriously. I'm guessing I'm not allowed to go in there," I sighed.

"Master Bruce has requested that you do not until you are fully recovered," the Englishman looked slightly annoyed as he said it.

_*They don't trust me.*_ "It's expected. Does this manor have a gym in it?"

"Indeed, it's on the first floor. Please don't strain yourself. Gotham Academy has requested that you take a placement test to make sure you haven't fallen too far behind in your classes."

I groaned, "Great, I love placement tests."

After Alfred left, I dug through my purchases until I unearthed a pair of gray yoga capris, a red tank top, gray sports bra, and black sneakers. I threw them on and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, clipping my bangs back.

I searched half of the first floor before I managed to find the gym. The gym even had a trapeze, uneven bars, mats, and gymnastic rings. I almost began to cry when I spotted the aerial rigging with silks hanging from it over a mat-covered area. The silks looked like they had never been used. When I was in the hospital, I had mentioned to Richard that my mom had taught me how to use them. I never thought that they would actually install one. Sadly, I couldn't use it until I built up my strength.

There was a small computer screen by the door. It was designed to let you program a playlist to workout to. I finished stretching as 30 Seconds to Mars' King and Queens came on. _*What should I do?*_ My heart was already pumping from my extreme stretches and I only ran towards the end of the workout. The uneven bars caught my eyes. _*I shouldn't. I'll only do a couple of flips on it.*_ During my captivity I had worked out by doing any exercises I could within my cell. I walked towards the lowest bar, eyeing it.

_*Here we go.*_ I ran towards the springboard and pushed off, flying over the lowest bar while using a hand repulsion to make it to the high bar. I swung myself up into a handstand before falling backwards. I performed a half-turn to right myself. I began to do harder moves, flipping myself into the air at different points. My hand slipped as I tried to catch myself while doing a flip. _*Shit.*_ I fell into a roll as I slammed onto the mat, protecting myself from injuries.

The gym wall was comfortably cool as I leaned myself against it and drank from my water bottle. _*I am so out of shape. It's probably best if I don't try the uneven bars again until my ribs are fully healed.*_ My ribs were burning, but I ignored it and began to kick and punch a bag,

* * *

THE BATCAVE- 3rd person

"Have you found anything on the Shadows who kidnapped Kyara?" Dick asked as he stirred the tea Alfred had given him.

"Not yet, the only thing I can find is the location of the base that was blown up," Batman replied, "Has Kyara gotten back from her trip yet?"

"Yes, I believe she is in the gym as of this moment," Alfred replied as he stood behind Bruce. Batman switched to the gym camera. He watched as the girl leaped onto the uneven bars.

"My word," Alfred murmured. Kyara was performing extremely advanced moves after just being released from the hospital.

"She is definitely trained. What Kyara is doing right now is difficult for an advanced gymnast, let alone one who hasn't been on the bars in months," Robin muttered. His eyes widened in concern as he saw Kyara miss the bars and land on the floor. Alfred sighed in relief as she got up and leaned against wall.

"She would make a good addition to the team. I don't see why she can't be trusted. J'onn did search her memories," Robin sounded excited.

"We don't know enough about her yet," Bruce replied.

"Know enough about her? Bruce, she's your daughter. I trained with her in the circus! You should at least allow her to see the Batcave!" Robin shouted.

"Enough, this discussion is closed. It's time to go on patrol," without waiting for Robin's answer, Batman headed to the Batmobile.

* * *

February 18, 2011

Alfred held the door open for me as I got out of the car. Today was the day of my placement test, not that I was looking forward to spending more time than I had to at Gotham Academy.

"May I help you?" The secretary didn't bother to look up from her game of solitaire.

"We are here for Miss Wayne to take the placement test," Alfred answered, looking more than a little annoyed at the secretary's lack of interest. The secretary nodded and called the guidance counselor.

"Hello, I'm Gotham Academy's guidance counselor, Mrs. Stuart," she shook our hands, "I take it you're Kyara Wayne."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Alfred politely cleared his throat.

"I'm Alfred Pennyworth, the family butler. Is everything ready for her test?"

"Of course, I'm sorry , but you'll have to wait out here," Stuart said as she led me to her office.

Her office was surprisingly large and spacious. I sat at a small desk in the corner as she handed me a laptop already open to the testing site. "The questions are designed to get progressively harder, so don't be alarmed if you can't answer some of them. You may use scrap paper for the math part of the test," Stuart smiled and took a seat at her computer.

The reading test was the easiest part. Although the questions did become harder, none of them were challenging. Math was harder, and I guessed on the last questions I was given. Science was easy, although I did mess up on the explanation of ATP .

"Well that was fast," Stuart chuckled as she pulled up my results, "Are you sure you took the test?" Her eyes seemed ready to pop out of their sockets as she read my results. "According to your results, you are at a college level in all subjects. The computer could not give you a reading level, you scored too high. You may continue in your core classes, but you need to pick out your electives," she handed me a sheet of paper.

The school offered 5 languages: German, Spanish, French, Latin, and Russian. I was fluent in all the offered languages, but chose to brush up on my Latin. They offered several art classes, but I chose Advanced Painting and Drawing. I chose Gymnastics for my last elective. "Good choices," Stuart entered my choices into the computer to finish my class schedule. The counselor handed me my schedule, the Gotham Academy dress code, small planner, and a map of the school.

"You start on Monday. That gives you plenty of time to find your uniform and any supplies you need. I'll be your guidance counselor for the rest of the year. If you ever need to talk or work out a problem with your class, then stop by my room," I nodded and left.

Alfred rose from his chair as I walked out of her office, "That was rather quick. Did you get your schedule?" I handed him the piece of paper, "British literature, Physics, advanced American History, and Trigonometry. Miss Wayne, I believe you have surpassed Master Dick's record of taking extremely difficult classes."

"Really?" I slid into the front seat of the limo. Alfred quirked an eyebrow when he saw me sitting in the passenger seat, "What? It's boring in the back of the limo."

* * *

February 19th, 2011

3rd person POV

"Recognized Robin B01," the computer announced as Robin walked away from the zeta tubes.

"Robin, where have you been? Do you have any idea how boring it's been in the cave without you?" Kid Flash shouted as he ran over to the Boy Wonder. Artemis smacked him on the shoulder, "Babe!"

"Gotham has been crawling with criminals these past few weeks," Artemis explained.

"I've been on patrol every night for the past 2 weeks. Bats took me off patrol tonight. He told me to relax with the Team tonight,"" Robin walked into the kitchen.

"Robin!" M'gann greeted as she levitated a pan of cookies out of the oven. Kid Flash snatched one of the cookies off the pan as it flew past him.

"How have things been in Gotham? Artemis told me that there has been a rise in criminal activity," Kaldur asked from his place on the couch.

"There was a mass breakout at Arkham last week, I've been stuck dealing with both crazy villains and family matters," Robin groaned as he flopped onto the couch.

"Enough with the small talk, who was that girl we found 2 weeks ago?" Connor asked as he ate a cookie.

"I have to admit I am curious as well. The League will not tell us anything. Is she okay?" Kaldur thanked M'gann as she handed him a cookie.

"Bats won't let me tell you. It risks revealing our secret identities, but she is okay. She disappeared when I was younger; I didn't think I would ever see her again," Robin's voice trailed off.

"Will she be joining the team? She seems to have interesting powers," M'gann levitated the plate of cookies over to Artemis.

"I could tell that she was trained," Artemis added.

"She hasn't decided yet and even if she does, she still has to go through training with Batman before she can," Robin informed them.

"Oh, I doubt many people can survive that," Wally joked, "Who wants to play a video game? Artemis, stop hitting me!"

**Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, I've been busy all week. Updates may slow down slightly because my high school break ends today, I'm taking online college courses, and I have a bunch of things to do with band and flute lessons. I know the Team hasn't been very active in this story, but I promise that they will be included later on. That's all for now folks! Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and fave'd this story! **


	5. Training

**Chapter 5**

**I hate getting flashbacks from things I don't want to remember.**

**-Anonymous**

**Author's note:** Page breaks without a date following them mean time skips. Anything in italics is a flashback.

**March 19th, 2011**

I had been here for one month, and Bruce had barely said a word to me. I still wasn't allowed in the Batcave and I wasn't supposed to spar treadmill hummed beneath me as I neared the end of the 4th mile. I was listening to songs on my phone, ear buds in my ears. Dick was practicing on the parallel bars behind me. I jumped off when the 4th mile ended and strode over to the punching bag. He flipped off the bars and took a sip of water.

"Ky, are you ever going to spar with me?" Richard called. The punching bad made a particularly wide swing as I took out my anger on it.

"For the hundredth time, I'm not supposed to," I growled and shot a glare towards the acrobat.

"Please," Dick begged.

"Fine, I doubt it will last long. I haven't sparred in months," I fell into a defensive stance on the mat. Richard rushed towards me. Flipping over him, I tried to knock him to the ground. It was a bad idea, because he swept my feet out when I landed. Thirty seconds, my personal worst. Scrambling onto my feet, I waited for round 2 to start.

By the 7th round I was completely pissed at my fighting abilities. Nothing seemed to click when I fought. To be honest, I think Dick was more annoyed than me. He was swinging his fist towards my face when everything snapped into place. I caught the hand about to hit my cheek bone and twisted it behind his back. Grunting in surprise, he twisted free and retreated, analyzing me.

Time seemed to slow as Richard sent a flurry of kicks towards me. Countering each one, I began to go on the offense. My mind was processing faster than usual, which tended to happen during fights. Finally! As he flipped over me, I caught his ankle and slammed him down onto the mat. I pinned him down to the mat. Robin cackled.

"What is it with you and cackling?" I asked as I helped him up.

"It comes in handy...Glad to see you finally remembered how to fight."

"Oh, shut up," I half-teased.

"What? Are you mad that your favorite acrobat beat you?" I lightly shoved him, "Hey!"

* * *

**March 23rd, 2011**

_I struggled to free myself from the arms of the assassins. Mom stood before me, completely still. Her eyes practically screamed at me to run. My captors grabbed my head, forcing me to look._

_"Mom!" I screamed._

_"I love you, be brave," she whispered. A gun was held to her head and she closed her eyes. A bang echoed through the forest. I began to sob, not trying to fight the drug they injected into me._

_You killed her, remember that!" One of the men cruelly said to me._

_I didn't stop sobbing until I passed out._

_I woke up when a bucket of water was dumped on me. Spluttering, I began to yell and curse. My head snapped to the side as I was slapped. Someone began to strap me down to an operating table. _

_"Who are you?" I shouted. They sneered and placed a strap over my head. One placed a towel over my face. Ice water began to soak the towel, effectively cutting off my air supply. I tried to beg them to stop, but only inhaled more water._

* * *

"Please!" My eyes flew open. A soft glow from my hand alerted me to knife that I had accidentally formed. Tears trickled from my eyes. I took huge breaths of air, hyperventilating. It's official. I hate sleep. I dragged the comforter off my bed and headed to the library. I could watch the sunrise from there, that was always cheerful.

The library had floor to ceiling windows on the side facing east. Curling up in an armchair, I began to sob.

* * *

The sun began to rise around 6:30 A.M. My eyes felt swollen, but I was determined to watch the sunrise. I hadn't done that in a while, not since the day of my mother's death. I began to tear up again.

"Miss Kyara?" Alfred greeted in surprise, "I didn't expect to see you up this early. Are you alright?" I ignored his question.

"Do you think I'm cursed?" I asked, "It's the only reason why this would happen to me. My mom, the nightmares, the flashbacks," I sniffled, not bothering to look at him.

"There are that happen in life, horrible things, but we must learn to rise above them," Alfred replied.

"I've tried so hard, but nothing works. Look at me! I have a dead mother, a father who doesn't want me, and I'm not even trusted enough to spar! I've got so much anger inside me and I can't take it out on anyone. The nightmares never stop. You know what the people in them tell me? They tell me it's my fault and they're right. I should have given myself up, I could h-have," I broke off and tried to hold back my sobs.

Alfred pulled me into a hug, "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. The only ones to blame are the foul creatures that took you," I stiffened at the contact and gently pulled back. Alfred smiled, "How about a nice cup of tea?"

* * *

**March 25th, 2011**

_3rd POV_

"What is it Alfred," Batman called from his position by the computer. Alfred crossed the cave and slammed his tray of food down.

"Master Bruce, I must insist that you talk to your daughter," Alfred said.

"I doubt she wants to talk to me. I'm just a reminder of her mother," Bruce weakly said.

"No, she just reminds you of her mother. You don't want the reminder!" Alfred angrily replied, "Deny it all you want, but remember, I met her too! She was part of the family. You're hurting that girl up there-" Alfred was interrupted.

"Yes, she does remind me of her mother. I'm afraid," Bruce broke off. Alfred seemed satisfied with his answer.

"Good, now that matter is settled, we need to talk about other issues," Alfred's face was worried, "She blames herself for her mother's death, she barely sleeps, and when she does I can hear her screaming." He paused, "Kyara needs a father."

"I'm not a father."

"Then what are you to Dick? Baby steps, Master Bruce. Talk to her, allow her some freedom, show her the Batcave, spar with her."

"I doubt she wants to spar," Bruce muttered.

"She needs a way to take out her anger, perhaps alongside the dynamic duo? Richard and Kyara have been sparring almost everyday this last week. I daresay that she is as good, even better than Dick."

"I'll think about it," the answer seemed to satisfy the butler. Alfred nodded and began to leave, "Send her down."

"Very good, sir."

* * *

**KYARA'S POV**

I swept Dick's feet out, winning the round. He jumped to his feet and grinned.

"I feel like I should be teaching you," Dick laughed. Yes, I had learned most of my circus skills from him when he was 5, but still.

"Just because you taught me how to flip doesn't mean it can't be the other way around," I teased, "Besides, I'm not really teaching you."

"You did just teach me a new way to flip people over my hip. Are you ever going to use the silks?"

"I don't know, I feel like I'm not ready," Dick started to say something but was interrupted by Alfred walking in.

"Kyara, Master Bruce has requested to see you," Alfred told me.

"Weird," I muttered, "Sorry Dick, the playboy calls."

Alfred led me to his study. A large clock rested in one corner. Alfred crossed over to it and opened a secret door.

"Wait, is this the entrance to the cave?" I asked.

"Indeed," we walked into a small elevator. It hummed before opening to reveal a large, dimly lit cave. A large computer sat at one end of the cave. Small rooms sectioned off parts of the cave.

"Well this certainly follows the bat theme. It's classy, I like it," I joked.

"Good, because you're about to spar in it," jumping, I turned to see Bruce in gym clothes. He beckoned me over to the mat he stood on. "No weapons, I want to see how you do in hand-to-hand."

"Against you? I doubt I'll do very well," my voice was anxious.

"You'll do fine," he lightly said as I faced him, "Begin."

Instead of taking a stance, I stood with my muscles loose and ready to react. Bruce was an expert in over 100 fighting styles and was an expert strategist. I would have to constantly change my style of fighting and make sure not to include any moves that Robin taught me. We circled each other, Bruce seemed to expect me to make the first move, which I refused to do.

My father finally seemed to get bored of waiting and closed the space between us in 2 long strides. I used his head as a spring board and upon landing kicked his feet out. Well I tried to, by the time I hit the ground he was gone. Something slammed into my shoulder knocking me to the ground. I rolled to avoid the foot that tried to pin me. Jumping up, I executed a series of short, sharp jabs towards his face. Blocking all of them, he caught my fist and tried to twist it behind my back. I broke free and slipped behind him, kicking the back of his knee. Before I could react, he spun and knocked me to the floor.

"How did I not see that coming," I groaned from my place on the floor, "Don't mind me, I'll just lay here and die of shame."

"You favor your left side," Bruce informed me, pulling me to my feet, "Describe your powers."

I gave him a brief summary before adding the last power I never told anyone about, "I can also breathe underwater. I have to be fully submersed for the gills to form, but my bones become more resistant to pressure and temperatures don't affect me as much. I wasn't born with it, so I never talk about it." Bruce frowned and walked over to the a case containing different types of his costume, I trailed behind him.

"Being a hero is not a game. It requires dedication, skill, and a sense of justice. More importantly, the ability to refrain from killing in the name of justice. There is always the danger of being inured or dying. No matter what, the civilian comes first," where my father was going with this, I had no idea.

"Okay, the point of that is?"

"If you could fight the villains, would you?"

"Yes, someone needs to stand up for the people who can't do it themselves," this conversation was rapidly becoming confusing.

"Good, you start training tomorrow. Once I decide that your ready, you'll become a hero," the corners of his lips quirked upwards as he turned and began to type something in the computer.

"Wait, did I just sign up to become a vigilante? Alfred, what just happened? Is anyone going to answer me?" The men ignored me.

* * *

**April 25th, 2011**

There was a familiar feel to my room after living in it for 2 months. Pictures of my mother and I sat on my nightstand, which I salvaged from the duffle bags. A large covered painting sat on an easel in one corner of the room, paint and brushes were stored in a drawer in the nightstand. My sketchbook lay on my bed with the edges looking battered and torn. The weapons from the duffle bags were hidden in my closet.

I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My school uniform felt awkwardly girly. I was wearing a long white collared shirt, gray vest, a short navy blue skirt, over the knee grey stockings, and a red tie. Makeup removing wipes laid next to me, dirty from scrubbing concealer off my wrists. Black combat boots lay on the floor next to me, my one rebellion against the Gotham Academy dress code. The messenger bag I used as a backpack was decorated with Van Gogh's starry night. The Sherlock theme song began to play as someone began to call. I grinned when I saw the caller ID.

Ky: Well if it isn't my favorite blonde! What do you want, Artemis?

Artemis: You sound happy. Mom and I are going to the movies on Sunday, do you want to come?

Ky: It sounds fun. I haven't seen one in a while.

A: I'll text you the details later. You know David from gymnastics? He's been asking about you. Apparently he wanted to know if you're single.

K: That's slightly creepy, but he seems cool.

A: He might ask you out.

K: And I might agree .

A: Kyara agreeing to go out with someone? The world is ending. I have to go, see ya!

I tossed the phone back onto my bed, of course Artemis had to go. The heroes met at Mount Justice after school. Artemis had become my friend before I made the connection between the the Artemis that was on The Team and the Gotham Academy student. Someone knocked on my door.

"Bruce said that we can go whenever we want," Dick called.

"Give me a minute to get changed," I dug through my closet, slipping on a sports bra. A tight spaghetti strap tank top that was designed to mold to my body and black spandex shorts soon followed. My hair was pulled into a french braided bun with a few strands of hair left out to frame my face. I shoved a sharp black pins into my hair. Barefoot, I opened the door to see Dick performing a handstand, "I didn't take that long."

"Three minutes and 30 seconds, let's go."

We went down to the Batcave. I had started patrolling Gotham 2 weeks ago and apparently Bruce had decided that I should work on my team work. Not that I wanted to, my temper was shorter than it had been when I first came to the manor. A product of the combination of insomnia and nightmares, I guess. I entered my dressing room in the cave.

My uniform was hanging on one wall. I slipped into a black tight Kevlar long sleeved shirt with a high neckline and black Kevlar pants. My gloves were black and had a small computer built into the right arm. The boots were black, save for the dark gold and silver buckles. I attached my black hood to hidden pins and pulled it up. I refused to wear a cape, they were too bulky. My utility belt was next, it had a golden star on the buckle. Thigh holsters for my hunting knives were buckled on, as well as a small dark gold north star pin. That rested at the base of my throat. I attached my mask, it was slightly larger than a domino mask and was a dark gold color. To complete the look, I applied light gold lipstick to my lips. Now no one would know that I was Kyara Wayne.

"I'm ready," I announced as I stepped out of the room. Robin and Batman turned to me. Batman began to type something in to the zeta computer. He nodded and we walked into the zeta tube.

"Recognized Robin B01, Batman 02," the computer paused.

"Recognized Astra B10."

* * *

I hated zeta tubes with a passion. It felt like I was being torn into a million pieces only to be stitched back together with fishing line. Robin grabbed my arm when I stumbled as we arrived at Mount Justice. Miss Martian and Superboy looked up from where they were standing next to a large spherical object. A green and yellow blur ran past me to stand by the couple. It was revealed to be Kid Flash carrying Artemis. Aqualad walked in from another room, followed by a girl wearing magician's clothing and a girl who I thought was named Rocket.

Kid Flash ran over to Robin, "Robinwherehaveyoubeenandwhoisthisgirl?" Batman held up a hand to stop the his babbling, Kid Flash squeaked and ran back to hide behind Superboy.

"Team, this is Astra. She will be training and will go on missions with you," Batman announced. He was interrupted by a beep from his comm unit, "What is it Superman," his eyes narrowed, "On my way." He glared at me, "Behave," Batman walked into a zeta tube.

I threw back my hood as Aqualad approached, "My name is Kaldur'ahm, welcome to the Team." I felt awkward and out of place, it didn't help that he was...hot. Oh dear.

"Ohmygosh," Robin punched Kid Flash in the shoulder to make him speak normally, "Are you the girl that we met in February? My name is Wally by the way."

"Nice to meet you and yes," I responded.

"I'm M'gann, but you can call me Megan! It'll be so much fun having another Earth sister!" M'gann happily said.

"Conner," It was obvious from the suspicious glances that the boy was giving me that he didn't trust me.

"I'm Zatanna," that made sense. Dick had mentioned going on a date with a girl from the team, but he had called her Zee.

"Rocket or Raquel, it doesn't matter," the girl smiled and shrugged.

"My name doesn't change," Artemis announced.

Wally suddenly appeared by my side, "So beautiful, what's your name? I'm assuming Bats won't let you tell us."

"No, sorry about kicking you in the head by the way," I guiltily replied.

"Please, that little kick?" I grew annoyed at the tone of his voice.

"It's not like he was knocked out or anything. Oh wait, he was," Artemis affectionately said as Wally slipped an arm around her waist.

"We were about to start training, will you join us?" Kaldur asked.

"I'd love to," we walked into a large area in the middle of the mountain. Black Canary was watching various news reports.

"Glad to see you guys could make it," Black Canary sarcastically said as she closed the holographic screen, "Today you will be fighting using your powers or," she shot a glance at Robin and Artemis, "working on your ability to defend yourself against someone with powers. You need to be able to defend yourself against super powered beings"

Black Canary seemed a little intense to me. She seemed a completely different from when she had taken me shopping a couple months ago. I was startled out of my thoughts as my name was called.

"Kaldur and Astra, you will spar first. Remember, you may use any of your abilities," The floor beneath us began to glow. Except for Robin, everyone seemed to want to know what my powers were, "Begin."

Kaldur took out his water-bearers and formed two swords. I grinned mockingly at him as I formed 2 swords out of light. I made sure that the glow from my swords was dim, perhaps I could surprise him later on. His face grew determined as we circled each other. I suddenly stopped and relaxed, acting like I was refusing to fight. The Atlantean paused in confusion.

I leaped forward, swinging my swords at his chest. He barely managed to bring his swords up to deflect my attack. I spun away, the glow on my swords going wild. Kaldur came after me, forcing me to parry his attacks. Slowly, I closed the distance between us. We somehow managed to lock both of our swords together at the hilts. He used his strength to throw me down, I rolled out of the way of his feet and jumped up. Flipping over him, I took a moment to strategize. His reaction time was fast.

Aqualad spun around, his water-bearers forming large mallets. Ducking under the swings, I slammed him onto the ground. Suddenly, his tattoos brightened. I flipped off him before he could electrocute me. I was a little insulted, I was trying to play fair, but if that's the way he wanted to fight then so be it. His swords had reformed as I did the same. Neither of us held back as our swords clashed against each other.

When it seemed like he gained an advantage, I brightened the light coming off my swords. I caught my breath while he regained his sight. We rushed towards each other, time seeming to speed up. Suddenly, his swords were touching my shoulder and hip while mine touched his chest and and ribs.

"Aqualad, Astra: draw," an automated voice announced. I noticed that the team was staring at me, while Robin was smirking slightly. Kaldur and I stared at each other. His eyes were clouded with an unreadable emotion. I was the first to break away, allowing my swords to shatter into light against the floor.

"You're good at sword fighting," I complimented. That seemed to startle Kaldur out of his thoughts. He put away his water-bearers and grinned.

"I could say the same for you," we stepped out of the training circle.

"Very good, Kid Flash and Rocket, you're next." Dinah announced.

While they fought I began to replay the fight in my head. I stiffened when I remembered Kaldur trying to electrocute me.

* * *

_"We don't need to do this. You can end this by joining us," My torturer mocked. Water was poured on me. Electrodes were attached to my bare skin. I screamed as electricity coursed through my body._

* * *

"Are you alright," Artemis nudged me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering something," Artemis was called to spar against Superboy.

A hand landed on my shoulder. Surprised, I flinched and turned.

"I am sorry for scaring you," Kaldur whispered. He seemed taken back by my reaction, "I apologize for trying to shock you. Usually, I do not use such methods on my teammates."

"It's okay, Black Canary said that we could use any of our powers," I reassured him as the computer announced that Artemis had failed. We turned to watch the next match.

* * *

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The next chapter should be out sometime next week. Anyways, read and (maybe) review!


	6. Alas, Babylon

**"Bolded words in quotations means telepathy."**

_**"Bolded, italicized words mean that Atlantean is being spoken."**_

_Italicized words are memories/nightmares._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**If people could see me the way I see myself- if they could live in my memories- would anyone, anyone, love me?**

**-John Green, _An Abundance of Katherines_**

* * *

After training had finished, the Team headed to the kitchen/living room. I trailed behind the group, feeling out of place among the heroes. Zatanna fell back to walk beside me.

"When did you become a protege of Batman? It can't have been very long since you first started," the magician asked.

"I started a month ago. I was already trained, so he didn't have to spend any time teaching me how to fight. I've been patrolling Gotham for the last 2 weeks," I stated.

"So, about you and Robin," Zatanna raised her eyebrows.

"Robin is like a little brother to me. You have nothing to worry about," I reassured her.

"Oh, okay. Why were you already trained?"

"My powers developed when I was young, and my mother decided that I needed to know how to defend myself. Speaking of training, what about you? I noticed that you have a good handle on your powers, but you have the potential to be performing extremely difficult spells," Zatanna's eyes grew sad.

"My father was training me, but he became the new Dr. Fate. I've been teaching myself lately."

"Some of the people I learned from were magicians and sorcerers. I'd be willing to help, or at least be your test subject," I offered.

"Really?" I nodded, "Thank you! Kaldur offered to help, but Atlantean magic is completely different from my magic," Zatanna sank onto the couch. I curled up in a reclining chair. Once again, everyone was staring at me.

"What?" A large white wolf walked over to me. After sniffing my legs, he placed his head in my lap.

"We were just wondering what your powers were," M'gann hurriedly said.

"I'm guessing you guys were having a telepathic conversation. I'd be glad to show you as soon as I manage to free my arms," the wolf's head was laying on my wrists.

"Wolf," Conner called. Wolf whined and eventually moved.

"Okay, I basically can manipulate light," Before I could continue, Wally turned off the lights, "Anyways, I can create weapons. My clothes are designed to allow the light pass through, so I can fully emit light. Watch."

My body began to glow. It gradually brightened until everyone but me had to shield their eyes. Suddenly, I extinguished the glow and plunged them into darkness. Gasps filled the air as a small glowing bird appeared. It took the form of a sparrow and rested on my shoulder. M'gann tried to touch it , only to find that it was just an image.

"Turn on the lights," I whispered. The lights flickered on, "For my last trick, I can remove the light from an area," Without warning, I snapped my fingers. Darkness flew in, so black that you couldn't even see the outline of anything. Gasping, I allowed the light to come back. My face was paler than usual, and I was shaking.

"Astra, are you all right?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, draining the light from a room takes a lot of energy," I panted. Something nudged me in the shoulder. Turning, I saw Robin holding a sandwich and a glass of apple juice out to me, "Thanks."

I felt better once I ate the food. The Team seemed to be having another telepathic conversation. Rocket and Zatanna left, claiming that Icon had promised to train them.

"How's the telepathic conversation going?" I sarcastically asked. The heroes jumped and flashed me guilty looks.

"Hey M'gann, why don't we show Astra her room?" Artemis quickly said.

"Of course! Let's go," I was practically dragged out of the room. They led me to a hallway with rooms lining each side. Artemis opened a seemingly random door and stepped inside.

"You usually need a key code to get inside. You can set it up later," Artemis grinned.

The room was small and was a pale, yellow color. The comforter on my bed was white with a giant gray flower splattered on it. A desk sat in one corner. Several copies of my uniform sat in the closet, along with a snow version.

"All the team members have one. Superboy, Zatanna, Kaldur, and I live in ours. Artemis, Robin, Wally, and Rocket stay in theirs every once in a while. You even have a bathroom!" M'gann sounded cheerful

"It's nice," I cautiously said.

"Team, report to the missions room," Batman's voice came over the intercom.

"We usually don't get missions in the afternoon," M'gann said. We walked back into the main part of the cave. The rest of the Team, excluding Rocket and Zatanna, were waiting.

"Count Vertigo has been spotted on a cargo ship containing highly dangerous weapons in the Gulf of Mexico. He has taken several men hostage, as well as threatening to blow the ship up. Bane and Firefly have been spotted as well. Take down Vertigo and free the hostages," Batman announced, "Dismissed."

* * *

"There are 7 hostages: the captain and 6 crew members. All others are dead," Robin stated as he read the holocomputer.

"At least 20 of Vertigo's men have been spotted patrolling the ship. Bane and Firefly have been spotted once, when they took out the security guards," I informed them. My holocomputer was on as well and I read slightly faster than Robin.

"And what of the weapons?" Kaldur asked.

"There are only 2 weapons aboard that ship. One is designed for desert combat. It vaporizes all water within a 2 mile radius. The other uses nanotechnology. It was designed to insert nanos into enemy ships and explode once they reach their destination," Robin frowned.

"Aqualad, we've reached the ship," Miss Martian ordered the Bioship to go into stealth mode. Men wearing headphones patrolled the ship. They were holding guns, but we were too far away to tell the type.

"Robin and Artemis, you will take out the guards patrolling the perimeter of the ship. Superboy, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash: take out any other guards and free the hostages. Do not engage Bane, Firefly, or Vertigo. Astra," Kaldur paused.

"I, um, have one other ability. I can breathe underwater," I awkwardly said.

"Astra, you and I will infiltrate the ship from the water," Kaldur ordered, "Stealth mode on." Kid Flash, Artemis, and Aqualad pressed their symbols. Their costumes became darker. Batman had offered the same feature to me, but my costume was mostly black anyway. Miss Martian's costume became a full black and red body suit with a blue cape.

"Aproaching drop zone one," A hole formed in the Bioship's floor. Robin and Artemis fell through and landed on the deck of the ship. Miss Martian grimaced as she ordered the Bioship to move.

"Drop Zone 2," Aqualad and I jumped out of the hole. I sucked in a breath of oxygen before angling my body to prevent a flash upon hitting the water. I plunged into the ocean. My eyes flew open, one of the perks of manipulating light was that I could see without the presence of any.

What I had to do next was horrible. I sucked in a huge breath, inhaling salt water. It felt like I was suffocating. Instead of choking, the salt water kick started my powers. A searing pain began on both sides of my neck, my gills were forming. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck.

Something tapped me on the shoulder. Kaldur was floating beside me, casting a concerned look at my expression of pain.

_**"I am fine. I just needed some time to adjust,"**_ I murmured. His eyes widened in astonishment, but I ignored him and began to move towards the ship.

**"Link established,"** Miss Martian said. I clutched my head as it filled with pain.

"**Astra, are you okay?"** Kaldur asked as we swam towards the ship.

**"I'm okay, my mind doesn't like telepaths. Don't worry, I'll get used to it,"** I noticed fighting on the ship above. Artemis was thrown against the railings.

Aqualad grabbed me and used his water bearers to propel us onto the ship. I landed on the railings and whipped out my hunting knives. Launching myself at one man, I slammed the butt of my knife against his head and knocked him out. Artemis launched a foam arrow at the rest of the men.

**"Perimeter secured on my side,"** Artemis thought.

**"Mine has been secured. Vertigo's men seem different."** Robin chimed in.

**"We found the hostages. Firefly is guarding them,"** Superboy interrupted.

**"No sign of Vertigo."** Kid Flash sounded worried.

**"Their minds feel weird. It's like guards can't think,"** Miss Martian said. I joined Robin in the shadows. We raced towards the office located on the floor below.

**"Kid Flash, Superboy, and Miss Martian engage Firefly. We will find Vertigo,"** Kaldur ordered.

Robin pulled up the security cameras. He managed to find Count Vertigo in the shipment crate containing the weapons. Kaldur, Artemis, Robin, and I ran towards the crate. The doors were wide open, he was expecting us. A wave of dizziness crashed over me, I stumbled and fell. Beside me, the others were doing the same. Something threw me into the rails. I groaned and tried to ignore the pain.

My hunting knives were long gone, and I threw smoke pellets on the ground. Robin jumped over Bane in an attempt to find a tube to slice. Kaldur and Artemis were still recovering from Vertigo's attack. I kicked Bane's side and sliced his arm. Bane threw me backwards. An arrow flew past me and shocked the villain, Artemis had finally rejoined the fight. Aqualad was fighting Vertigo while trying to avoid his attacks.

A blur of yellow ran past me, the hostages must have been freed. Miss Martian levitated Bane to allow Superboy to knock him out. I formed 2 swords and joined Kaldur. Kaldur's fighting style was more direct, while mine was quick and fleeting.

"Look out," I ran and jumped over Aqualad. Vertigo slammed his head against the wall and fell. I placed an inhibitor collar on him before he could move. A set of headphones was removed from a guard.

"Souvenir!" Kid Flash cried.

"You all are fools. Within 3 minutes the souvenir won't matter, nothing will," Vertigo laughed.

"He's set the weapons to self destruct," Miss Martian's eyes glowed as she read his mind.

"Astra, I need your help!" Robin called. He was hacking the nanotech, I began to work on the other machine.

"I can't get it! Something keeps changing," I cried. The countdown flashed before my eyes. Only 30 seconds until the explosion, "Almost there...got it!" Robin had managed to stop his as well.

"Good work. Robin, notify the Justice League that there is a ship drifting in the Gulf," Kaldur grinned. I laughed and sat back on my heels.

* * *

**April 30th, 2011**

The mountain was completely quiet. I was stuck here while Batman was off- planet and Alfred was visiting people in England. It was 7 A.M., I had managed to sleep for 5 hours, It was the longest I had managed to sleep for the past week.I had showered and my hair was partially dry. I was wearing a long sleeved blue plaid shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, My yellow tank top could just barely be seen. I poured myself a glass of milk.

"I did not expect anyone else to be awake," someone murmured from behind me. I made sure my sunglasses were in place before turning to face Kaldur.

"I like to wake up early. It gives me more time to do things," I shrugged as I tried to think of a way to escape. I had avoided Kaldur ever since I had accidentally spoken Atlantean.

"I wanted to ask you about last week's mission. You spoke Atlantean," Kaldur was standing between me and the door.

"I just picked it up from somewhere."

"I do not mean to intrude, but the way you spoke implied that you used to speak it quite well. You had no trouble pronouncing the words," He stopped and waited for me to answer. I sighed and sat at the table.

"When I was 14, my mother and I lived in Ireland. We lived on the beach, it was so much fun. One day, a boy washed up. He looked about my age and had gills. I nursed him back to health. In return, he told me about Atlanteans- taught me the language. The things he told me," I smiled.

"Anyways, one day we went swimming. I got caught in a rip current. It was so strong and by the time he noticed, I was already half dead. I was drowning, but that wasn't the worst part. My foot had gotten caught, he couldn't free me. The boy, he did something with magic. I don't know how , but he transferred some of his abilities to me."

"His gills only appeared when he was in water. Somehow, that power was transferred to me. My gills appeared and his disappeared. By then, his foot was caught too. The boy drowned and I lived," I swiped at my tears, _**"Excuse me."**_

I rushed to my room and collapsed onto my bed. Shoving my face into a pillow, I screamed as memories came back to me. I had called him James because he claimed that he didn't deserve his Atlantean name. Pain ran throughout my body. I looked up to see my James standing before me.

"It's not real," I chanted, "Just the stress."

Something touched my arm. Wolf had followed me into my room. He jumped onto my bed and curled up next to me. I dug my hands into his fur as the flashbacks started.

_My foot was caught in the rocks. I struggled to free myself, but only succeeded in making it more difficult to free myself. My head plunged beneath the waves._

_"Help!" I screamed._

_"Just remember it's your fault," James whispered. He laughed as my vision began to fade._

_The scene shifted. I was stumbling through the snow. I leaned against a billboard._

_"Happy Harbor is 5 miles away," I read._

_Suddenly, I was in my cell. My arms were chained above my head. I didn't move as the whip hit me._

I carefully lifted my head up. The clock next to me read 8:30 A.M. Wolf whined and licked my hand. Rushing to the bathroom, I emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. Shivering violently, I splashed my face with water. My face was blotchy with tears. Grabbing my makeup bag, I covered up the tear tracks and slipped on my sunglasses. I rinsed my mouth before heading to the living room.

I had to control my heart beat and respiration before I saw Superboy. Sweating wasn't a problem, I was too cold to. M'gann, Robin, Kaldur, Conner, and Zatanna were watching a news report.

"I made pancakes," M'gann said.

"Thanks, but I ate earlier," M'gann gave me a concerned look.

**3rd POV**

**"Everyone but Astra is linked up,"** M'gann announced.

"**Why?"**Robin asked. He watched as Astra curled up on the couch.

**"She seems a little off,"** Zatanna thought.

**"Her heart rate is high. It's almost like she's afraid,"**Conner was bewildered.

**"I could read her thoughts,"** M'gann offered.

**"No, her mind will put you into a catatonic state. Not to mention, it's her thoughts,"** Robin argued.

"**I agree. She will tell us when she's ready,"** Kaldur murmured. M'gann nodded and cut the link.

**Kyara's POV**

"Recognized Artemis B07, Wally B03," The computer announced.

"Sorry we're late, I stopped to pick up our favorite archer," Wally and Artemis were dressed in civilian clothing, "What are you reading?" Wally grabbed the book out of my hands and raced away.

"Wally! I paid for that," I laughed.

"You're reading Alas, Babylon? Wasn't that written in the fifties?" Artemis grinned.

"Yep, and it's my favorite book. Therefore I am territorial over it," I joked.

"Fine," He tossed it towards me. It fell a little short, and I stretched my arms to their full length to catch it.

"Why would you throw a book?" My voice died in my throat when I noticed how still Artemis had gone.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Zatanna followed her gaze and froze. Wally stiffened in shock. I still hadn't figured out what they were staring at. One by one, the rest of the team began to stare...at my arms. Crap. The sleeves of my shirt had pulled up when I caught the book. My scars were fully exposed.

Artemis, Wally, and Zatanna obviously thought they knew what they were. M'gann and Connor had been attending school long enough to have some idea. As for Kaldur, I couldn't say. Shame and embarrassment filled my body. I ran out of the room while pulling my sleeves down.

"Astra, wait!" Wally grabbed my arm. Barely thinking, I kicked his knees out. The bedroom door slammed shut behind me. I curled up in my bed as someone knocked on the door.

"Open the door!" Wally shouted.

"We just want to talk," Zatanna called. I groaned and shut my eyes. Memories were rising to the surface of my thoughts. A small beep distracted me. Robin had sent a message to my holocomputer.

Robin: Wally is telling me to hack the door. Conner suggested that we kick the door open. Are you okay?

I sniffled and sent a message back.

Ky: I'm fine. Can you get them to go away?

Robin: I'm trying. You could tell them.

Ky: Tell them what? Anything I say risks revealing my secret identity.

Robin:I'll try.

Pain exploded in my head as M'gann tried to send me a telepathic message.

**"Please, all we want is a..."**

**"GET OUT,"**I screamed in my mind. I was such an idiot! It was a stupid risk to wear that shirt. Everyone thought that they understood what was going on.

**3rd POV**

M'gann screamed and clutched her head.

"M'gann! What happened?" Conner aid in surprise.

"It's Astra! I tried to talk to her, but she told me to get out. It was like my mind was being ripped in half," M'gann wiped away the tears that had formed from the pain.

"Robin, why won't you hack this door?" Wally asked.

"She wants us to leave her alone," Robin grimaced as he glared at his holocomputer, "I think we should."

"Did you not see the...marks on her arms? Who knows what she could do?" Artemis furiously said.

"You're acting like you don't even care! I thought you guys were like siblings!" Wally yelled.

"Of course I care! I'm the closest thing she has to a brother," Robin snapped. "You don't know the whole story."

"Nepo siht," Zatanna squeaked when Robin clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Astra has asked me to inform you that she will stab the next person to try and open her door," Robin informed them.

"Surely she does not mean that," Kaldur began.

"She does. Look, I know her. Astra just needs to be alone," Robin glared.

"The g-nomes gave me information on this. Astra shouldn't be left alone," Conner growled.

"You don't know the whole story, you're just assuming that you know what is going on. So leave. Her. Alone," Robin was pissed.

"I agree, she will tell us in her own time," Kaldur turned and walked away, the rest of the Team trailing behind him.

* * *

**ASTRA**

The bedroom door silently opened. I was wearing my costume because training was about to start. The Team was already gathered in the training room when I arrived. Before they could say anything, Black Canary walked in.

"Instead of training like we usually do, today will be an opportunity for team bonding exercises. You may do whatever you like as long as it is as a team," Black Canary grinned and left.

Great, just when I thought I had escaped explaining things. "I'm going to change," I called. I made it into my room and splashed my face. Once I had changed back into what I was wearing earlier, I opened the door to see everyone gathered by it.

"Oh for God's sake! There is this thing called privacy!"

"Not when we think our friend is hurt," Zatanna firmly said.

"You all assume things that are so wrong," I stalked back into the living room and curled up on a chair.

"Then tell us," Conner suggested.

"Fine, you want the story? Then here it is," I couldn't stop, "Have you ever fallen so far, so damn far that there wasn't a way out? Have you ever gotten to the point that you know that nothing will ever change and that no one will ever save you? Because I have, and you'd do anything to get out of it." No one said anything.

"I went through Hell. I watched as everyone I loved die. I was tortured, beaten, broken. It got to the point that I couldn't handle it anymore. One day, I got a hold of a knife. My guards hadn't realized that I'd stolen it. I just wanted everything to stop, to just be quiet. So, I used the knife. Guess I didn't bleed fast enough," I added bitterly.

"Astra," M'gann began.

"Even my name is hopeless. Astra is latin for stars. The only problem is that I don't shine, I'm as dark as the space around them. That night you guys found me in Happy Harbor was probably going to be one of my last. I should've died." Silence fell, thick and uncomfortable. Glaring behind my sunglasses, I dared them to say something.

"This will not change our opinions on you," Kaldur tried to smile.

"Really, because I see them changing right now." I began to leave.

"You're our friend," Artemis argued. I stopped and looked at her.

"Am I?" Without waiting for an answer, I left.

"Ky," Robin stopped himself before saying my name.

Angrily putting on my costume, I threw my clothes in the corner. Stupid, stupid, stupid! I buckled my utility belt as I walked out of the cave and onto the beach. Kaldur called my name as he ran towards me.

"Astra, just let us explain!" Kaldur begged.

Tears were running down my face and under my mask. Without acknowledging him, I dove into the ocean. I swam towards a cave that I knew of in this area. I heard a splash as Kaldur dove in after me. He didn't understand, no one did. Increasing my speed as he shouted at me in Atlantean, one thought ran through my head.

I am alone. And it's my fault.

* * *

**Author's note: So...it's been a while. So, sorry about not posting when I said I would. The keyboard that I exchanged stopped pairing with my tablet, so I had to wait a week to receive a new one from Amazon. Anyways, my family tree for Spanish awaits! I think I'll make Bruce Wayne my _padre._**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the story so far!**

**Koren Flashblade: *coughs violently* I don't know what you're talking about. Thanks though!**


	7. Charity Balls are Awkward

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note: I'll explain why I did the things I did after you guys read the chapter.**

The cave was pitch black when I swam into it. Hopefully I managed to lose Kaldur in the tunnels that surrounded this place. He wasn't stupid, I doubted he could get lost. There was a small airpocket in my underwater cave. It even had a ledge large enough for 2 people to sit on.

I hauled myself onto the ledge, I'd forgotten how cold this place was. Sighing, I stripped off my gloves and rolled up my sleeves. I had added dark gold gauntlets to the costume, I removed those as well. A small knife formed in my hand. It barely glowed and was tinted black. Casually leaning back against the cave wall, I tossed it from hand to hand. The knife flipped and twirled in the air before landing in my hand. Pausing, I tightened my grip on the knife, what if I... no. I stopped that thought before it got too far. I needed to show everyone that I was fine, even if I wasn't.

A splash alerted me to the arrival of Kaldur, He said nothing as he climbed onto the ledge. When he didn't speak, I resumed flipping the knife. On my fifth toss, Kaldur caught the hand holding the knife. I let out a small gasp and tried to yank my hand free. The Atlantean took the knife away and threw it into the water. It burst into white light upon hitting the water.

"What do you want?" I snarled. Kaldur turned my wrist over and looked at the scars.

"For you to come back and listen to what we have to say," He let go of my wrist and shifted to look directly at me.

"Why? So you can tell me that it's okay or that everyone is there for me?" I laughed bitterly, "If that is what you want to say, then leave. I'm tired of hearing it. I don't want to hear it." My voice rose.

"We don't care, Astra. You are our team member and friend, that is all that matters. The team is worried about you, they have never seen you this distraught."

"Yeah, well I don't like to show weakness," Kaldur frowned.

"This is not a weakness. It is just a memory," whipping around, I stared at him.

"If only you knew everything," Sighing, I leaned forward and dipped my hand into the water. The water lit up wherever my hand touched it.

"You can tell us, you can tell me," His voice was quiet.

"No, I can't," The words left no room for arguments, "We should get back." I slipped on my gloves and gauntlets. Slipping into the water, I began to prepare myself for the swim. Kaldur hesitated, but slowly followed. The two of us swam through the tunnels. Sunlight began to filter through the water as we swam towards the surface.

Robin was waiting on the beach, looking anxiously at the water. He grinned in relief as Kaldur and I broke the surface. I waved and walked to the beach. Kaldur followed closely behind me.

"Hey, Rob!" I yelled. He seemed taken back by my cheerfulness. Kaldur seemed surprised at how I was acting. Just a few minutes ago, I was acting completely different.

"Astra, are you okay?"The acrobat asked.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?"I shot them a look that warned them not to speak about what had happened an hour before. They got the message.

"The rest of the team is in the kitchen. M'gann is attempting to make an oreo cake to distract everyone. Wally keeps on eating it before she manages to finish it." Robin stated.

"Fun," I murmured. Our group walked back into the seccret entrance to the cave, "I'm going to shower before talking to everyone. I love the ocean, but my hair doesn't."

I slipped into my bedroom and stepped into the shower. It only took a couple of minutes for me to wash the salt out of my hair. Donning a fresh costume, I headed to the kitchen. The martian girl was passing out pieces of oreo cake.

"Astra, you're just in time to get a piece of cake!" M'gann said, everyone was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks," I picked at it. Before anyone could say anything, the computer announced the arrival of Batman.

"He wasn't expected to be back for another day," Zatanna stated in confusion.

"Who knows?" Robin shrugged. Everyone walked into the training room.

"For the next three days you will train with your mentors and go through simulations with them," Batman rasped.

"What, why? Have you forgotten the last simulation?" Connor growled.

"These are designed to be safer. You will be completely aware that the simulation is not real."

Why was the team so reluctant to undergo a simulation? I would have to ask Robin later.

"Astra, Robin, get ready to go." I quickly collected my schoolwork and clothing. Once the two of us had collected everything, Batman dismissed the team and led us into the Zeta tubes.

"Any luck?" Richard asked once we walked into the batcave.

"There isn't any new information on the missing 16 hours," Now that we were alone, Batman let his exhaustion show. When he removed his cowl, tired brown eyes looked at me.

"Ah, the mysterious 16 hours. I'm going to take a nap, I'll wake up before patrol," I headed to my dressing room and changed into sweats. It seemed like I had done a lot of changing today. Patrol didn't start until 9 p.m., I could get at least 4 hours of sleep.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Bruce watched Kyara leave and sighed. Richard winced slightly and turned towards Bruce.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"They found out about her," Dick stopped and pointed. Bruce sighed again and rubbed his face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. How did everyone react?"

"The team freaked, Ky went for a swim, everyone had Oreo cake. The end." Dick grinned.

"I should talk to her," the billionaire muttered.

"You should," the ward agreed.

"Great."

* * *

**Kyara POV**

I was curled up underneath my comforter. My hands were tracing the scars on my wrists, a small habit that I had formed. Sleep refused to come to me despite my wishes. I was considering beginning a sketch when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I called as I retrieved my sketchbook and pencils. Jumpin in surprise, I saw my father standing in the doorway, "Uhm, what?"

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Nodding, I sat down on my bed. Glancing at his uncomforatable look, I decided to sketch him while he talked.

"Do you mind if I draw while we talk?"

"Go ahead, look I know these past few months have been-" I held up a hand to stop him.

"If this is one of those we are here for you speeches I will stab you with my pencil."

"Okay, I never expected to have a daughter. I can't promise to be a great father, but I'll try." Grinning, I leaned against the headboardand patted the space next to me. He slowly moved to sit beside me.

"Great, now that the awkwardness is over, let's talk while I sketch your face!" I said brightly, "Since you know nothing about me, I'll start from the beginning," I smiled to cover up my sadness.

"Yep, my first memory is when I was 3. My mom let me ride a tiger for the first time," I laughed as Bruce's eyes widened, "The tigers were like feline dogs."

As we spoke, my eyes began to grow heavier. I eventually finished sketching his face and set the sketchbook aside. Before I could stop myself I began to yawn. The lack of sleep was finally catching up to me.

* * *

**Bruce**

Bruce noticed that Kyara was beginning to yawn. Her sketch lay on the bed. It was extremely lifelike, but had a certain mournfulness to it. He couldnlt explain why, it just looked sad. He jumped as a heavy weight rested against his shoulder. Kyara had fallen asleep and was leaning against him.

Bruce pulled the comforter over his daughter and slowly stood. She looked exhausted. It was easy to raise Dick, but Kyara was a new experience. Dick had been just as traumatized when he came to the manor, but he hadn't been tortured for 3 months. Although Juvie came close, he hadn't tried to commit suicide. Perhaps he should ask Dinah to talk to her.

Kyara refused to open up to anyone. Bruce had hoped that being on a team would help, but so far it wasn't working. He blamed himself for her exhaustion. She hadn't been ready to put on the costume. It would do more harm than good to take it away from her now. The door shut behind him with a soft thud.

* * *

**KYARA**

The sound of the Doctor Who theme song woke me up around 8 at night. My comforter was covering me and my door was closed. When had Bruce left? Throwing off my blankets, I changed into the clothing I wore underneath my costume and did my hair. I pressed the 3 pairs of piano keys required to open the bat cave's elevator. For the first time in a while, I felt refreshed after sleeping.

The Batman was standing in front of the gigantic computer researching the recent Joker sightings. Joker had broken out of Arkham last week, and I doubted he would be captured anytime soon.

"Any news?" I asked as I walked out of my dressing room.

"Joker's thugs have been spotted near the docks. There hasn't been any sighting of Joker. Harley Quinn robbed a bank earlier today," I looked up at him.

"Wait, I'm allowed to go against the Joker now?"

"Not unless you're with me or Dick," I nodded, that was better than what I had been allowed to do before.

"Look who's finally awake," Dick walked up behind me in his Robin costume. He began to scroll through the information Bruce had pulled up. Joker was disturbing, and I didn't want to know what he was planning to do. He needed to be caught before anything happened.

The batmobile roared to life behind me, "Does he ever tell you to just get in the car?" Robin cackled and flipped into his seat.

* * *

**May 1, 2011**

I crouched on a the roof of a warehouse building and watched henchmen load chemicals onto a ship. Batman was a silent presence beside me; Robin was trying to find out what chemicals they were using by checking on his holocomputer. Screaming alerted me to men dragging a girl onto the ship.

"If ya don't shut up, I'll shoot ya," Harley leered. The girl promptly quieted down. I glanced over at Batman, he gave me a small nod. Quietly creeping to the docks, we prepared to attack. Our arms rose and fell together as we threw smoke pellets to the ground.

Smoke was everywhere as I launched myself into the fray. Robin was cackling as he darted around in the smoke. The thugs were blindly stumbling around in the smoke. I kneed one man in the face and then used him as a springboard. I handcuffed the next man to a pipe sticking out of the ground. The girl began to scream hysterically until a gunshot echoed through the air.

When the smoke cleared, Harley was gone and the girl was lying on the ground with a bullet hole in the head. A man ran into the maze of warehouses.

"I'll get him!" Launching myself over a thug's head, I followed the man. I slammed him into the wall and pinned him with a throwing knife to the wall. He began to shout as I prepared to knock him out.

"Wait, I got some information for yah! It's about that new Wayne girl," I gestured for him to go on, "Joker is planning to kidnap her at that charity thing next week. Says he has to give her a Gotham welcome. That's all I know!"

"If you're lying," I formed a knife out of light.

"I'm not! The Wayne girl don`t deserve that, she hasn't done nothing!" The man pleaded, "Please, just lock me up! I don't want to die. They say terrible things about what the Joker does to guys who let his plans slip!"

I slapped handcuffs on his wrists and took him to where Batman had gathered the others. Gotham Police had arrived and were arresting the thugs. I handed mine off to an officer and walked over to Batman.

"We have a problem," Batman's eyes narrowed as Robin began to furiously type on his holocomputer. His facial expression did not change as I told him what the thug had told me. Batman walked over to the man and spoke quietly to him, My thug's face paled and he began to babble. Soon, Batman walked back to us.

"Let's finish patrol."

* * *

**May 6, 2011**

I winced as I glanced at the dress hanging on the door of my closet. It was simple, but I still hated it. The dress was tight, black, and had long sleeves. It had a scooped back, high enough to hide any old whip scars. It stopped 3 inches above my knees and flared out at my waist. I hurriedly slipped it, and simple black high heels on. Fixing my make up and hair was easy, but getting used to the heels was difficult. I stumbled around my room for a minute befor learning how to walk in them.

Making a face at myself in the mirror, I opened the bedroom door and wobbled over to Dick's room. He was tying his tie. I walked over to him and ruffled his hair.

"Ready to party with the Team?" Bruce had ordered the Team to appear in disguise at the charity ball. He wanted to improve their abilities to work undercover.

"I can't wait to see Wally eat everything in sight," Dick said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh gosh, I don't need to see that," we turned as Alfred called for us to come down.

I took off my heels before walking down the stairs. Dick performed front flips as he walked down the stairs. I settled for walking on the stair railing closest to the wall to avoid flashing anyone. My father and Alfred were waiting by the front door.

"No shoes, Miss Kyara?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at the heels in my hand.

"Fine," I huffed and plopped down on a chair. My shoes were shoved on my feet and I stood, ready to attend my first social function as a Wayne.

"You look fine," my father reassured me. Alfred held the door open while we walked to the car.

"What do you do at these things anyway?"

* * *

Alfred pulled the car to the front of the building. Reporters lined the edges of a walkway to the entrance, cameras primed and ready. I hurriedly smoothed the wrinkles out of my dress before taking a deep breath.

"Gordon had put extra men on police security tonight. That will give us a little time to get ready if the Joker makes an appearance. Remember, the Team is here in disguise. Dick, keep Wally from eating everything. Kyara, relax," Bruce ordered.

"Easy enough for you to say," I grumbled. Alfred opened the limo door on my father's side. Bruce got out first, turning around to help me out of the car. I blinked as cameras flashed around me. Dick elbowed me in the ribs. I allowed a mask of emotion to fall over me, I grinned and raised my hand in a wave as we walked to the door.

A doorman held the door open for us while we walked inside. People rushed to talk to my father, desperate to be seen with the rich playboy. I was surprised by how easily Bruce slipped on a richboy facade. Dick grabbed my arm and pulled me into the sea of people. People greeted me, some going so far as to introduce me to their sons.

"James Gordon, Gotham's commisioner," A man with a rather odd mustache shook my hand, "I doubt you remember me. I took over your case after you appeared at the hospital."

"It's nice to meet you! I heard you are handling the security detail for tonight," I said, desperate to change the subject.

"Of course, we wouldn't anything to happen to you on your first official night as a Wayne," he winced as he said this, "It was nice to see you."

I watched as the commisioner walked away, looking thoroughly uncomfortable in a tuxedo. I slipped through the crowd, avoiding people whenever possible. I spotted Wally leading a girl with black hair through the crowd. Artemis must have gotten a glamour charm from Zatanna to prevent me from recognizing her. Conner was leaning against a wall next to a brunette haired girl who looked similar to M'gann. There was no sign of Kaldur, Zatanna, or Raquel.

"Kyara Wayne, how's life been?" Oliver Queen greeted as he walked up to me. A young man followed behind, sulking.

"Pretty good, I haven't bankrupted Bruce yet."

"This is Roy Harper," something flashed across Roy's face as Oliver said this, "I'm going to get some champagne."

"He's up to something," I commented.

"Isn't he always?" Roy muttered.

"You don't want to be here, do you?"

"Not really."

"Sorry, neither do I. Why do our guardians have to be rich?" I joked.

"Why do they have to throw parties all the time?" Roy responded.

"I don't know. This life is weird," I was trying to get Roy to act a little happy.

"You have no idea," He grinned.

"Roy, Dick is looking for you. He says that Wally won't stop eating," Roy groaned and went to look for the 2 troublemakers.

Grabbing a glass of punch from a waiter who looked unhappy to be serving non-alchoholic drinks, I retreated to a relatively empty spot in one corner of the room. As I leaned against the wall, I debated ways to escape and remove these horrid heels. A dark skinned man soon joined me, scanning the room with piercing eyes.

Kaldur's gills were hidden, as well as the webbing between his fingers.

"Having fun helping with security?" I asked, sidling up to him.

"I do not know what you mean."

"It is easy to recognize another person who has no desire to be here. We tend to find each other. Besides, I heard about Joker's threat. Oh, and not to be rude, but your team mates are horrible at blending in," I nodded my head towards Wally eating everything in sight and Artemis trying to pull him away.

"I will need to talk to them later."

"It's okay. If anything the black haired guy stands out more. He's glaring at anyone who comes near him. That is not normal while attending charity events."

"He is not happy while wearing a tuxedo. It is highly uncomfortable for him to be here," Kaldur said with a sigh.

"Tell me about it. So, have you seen anyone that looks suspicious?"

"Not yet, something doesn't feel right." Kaldur stopped talking as a woman with too much makeup called for quiet.

"Thank you for attending the 4th annual Gotham Charity Ball! All money donated tonight will be used to help Gotham's homeless. Open up your checkbooks and give to the poor!" Her speech was cut off as the wall behind her exploded. Kaldur shielded me with his body from flying debris.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was sitting in my cell the other day thinking about the Waynes," Joker began as he stepped through the hole in the wall. People screamed as masked man with guns began to weave through the crowd, taking anything of value.

"And then it hit me! Miss Wayne hasn't met me yet! That's child abuse," Joker laughed as Harley stepped up beside him, "So I said to Harley, 'I bet she doesn't even know who we are!' Because people like you don't even know how to laugh!"

"Babies!" Harley hollered. Hyenas began to herd the crowd together, "Shut up and listen to Mistah Jay!" She shouted as people screamed.

"Sorry about Harley, women need to learn to loosen up like Harley did. Once upon a time, she was a psychiatrist, but then she met me!" The Joker grinned, "Now, where is the new Wayne brat? No answer, what a shame! Oh, I know, we can play a game! First one to find the brat dies!" He pulled a girl out of the crowd and pressed a gun to her head.

"Wait! I'm right here," I called from where Kaldur was trying to shield me from his view.

"If you wouldn't mind coming up here?" Joker's voice was sugary sweet.I walked over to him, before having my path blocked as Bruce stepped in front of me.

"Leave, Joker," Bruce growled.

"I'd rather have fun with you!" Joker gestured to 2 men. They grabbed Bruce and pulled him out of the way, "Now where were we?"

Joker pulled me to the hole in the wall, "It was nice meeting you all. Sadly, we have another party to attend with little Ky over here. Do you mind if I call you Ky?" I stomped on his foot.

"Puddin'!" Harley shrieked.

"Shut it! Oh, Ky you're so much fun. We'll have a party later!" He hauled me into a van. I caught sight of Dick and Bruce's desperate faces before the van doors snapped shut, sealing my fate.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi! It's been 3 weeks since my last update. I really lost interest in writing for a while (almost collapsing from exhaustion on Valentine's Day helps), but I'm back. Anyways, I had the team act normal after Kyara returned because I decided that Robin would be in mental contact with the rest of the team while talking to her on the beach. Oh, and I'll talk about what happened in the simulations next chapter. **


End file.
